Set up
by Noeks
Summary: Verslaafd aan angst en er altijd naar opzoek, totdat haar vader wordt vermoord en ze zweert nooit meer van iemand te houden. Als ze terug geroepen wordt naar de bewoonde wereld, start een nieuw leven... vol met leugens waar ze niet uit kan komen.
1. proloog

(A/N) Hey mensen,

Dit is een nieuw experiment van mij. En ik wil graag weten of het werkt!

Zouden jullie willen reageren als jullie benieuwd zijn naar een verhaal achter dit proloog?

Bedankt!

Kusjes Noeks!

Proloog

Ik rende nooit weg voor mijn angsten. Ik trotseerde ze altijd en maakte daar mijn hobby van. Ik zocht naar het gevaar en de avontuur die je eraan kon beleven. Als ik het eng vond, gaf dat me zo een goed gevoel dat ik alleen maar wilde. Nooit heb ik mijn angsten niet onder ogen durven te komen, het was een te groot avontuur. Ik was verslaafd aan het gevoel van angst.

Ik heb me meerdere malen afgevraagd of dat wel kon en of het goed was waar ik me mee bezig hield. Ik vertelde mezelf dat het niet erg was zolang ik het bij mezelf hield. Ik was geslaagd voor schouwer en trok erop uit, oproepbaar zodra er een ernstige zaak aan de orde kwam.

Ik werkte altijd alleen. Ik was altijd alleen. Ik hield van niemand en niemand hield van mij, het leven was prachtig. Er was alleen één iemand waar ik om gaf en dat was mijn vader. Ik zag mijn vader zelden, maar hij betekende alles voor mij. Mijn moeder heb ik nooit gekend.

Ik heb mijn eigen acties altijd goed gekeurd, totdat ik mijn vader erbij betrok. Het was niet met opzet. Het was in de tijd dat Voldemort sterk aan de macht was en ik, als schouwer, de opdracht had zoveel mogelijk dooddoeners te arresteren. Ik woonde bij mijn vader, die had een klein knus huisje buiten de stad op een heuveltje. Ik hield van dat huisje, ik kon alles overzien en leefde dicht bij mijn vader. Als hij problemen had kon ik ze voor hem oplossen en ik kon hem beschermen. Maar die nacht kwam ik tekort en faalde ik. Ze hadden mijn vader te pakken gekregen en toen had ik geen vader meer en daarmee ook gelijk niemand meer die iets om me gaf, of zelfs wist van mijn bestaan op de schouwersbaas na.

Na die nacht heb ik mijzelf beloofd nooit meer om iemand te geven en om degene die mij dit aan had gedaan ervoor te laten boeten. Ik had een nieuwe angst, het verliezen van dierbaren. Ik probeerde me te concentreren om mijn wraak, maar dit lukte niet zonder onder de mensen te komen. Ik zat in een dilemma, ik wilde niet meer onder de mensen komen maar ik wilde wel wraak. Wat moest ik doen? Weg rennen, of doorzetten?


	2. Onverwachts bezoek

(A/N) Hey mensen! Heel erg bedankt voor jullie reacties! Ik heb er een verhaallijn bij bedacht (die had ik nog niet) en daarvoor heb ik een zin veranderd in de omschrijving, maar dat is hopelijk niet zo erg! Ik hoop ook neit dat eht te cliché wordt! Zodra het dat wel wordt, alsjeblieft waarschuw me!

Groetjes en veel leesplezier!

1 Onverwachts bezoek

Met een ruk kwam ik overeind. Mijn lakens waren nat en druppels zweet liepen over mijn voorhoofd. Ik ademde zwaar en mijn ogen gingen paniekerig snel heen en weer. Na een paar seconden kwam ik tot de conclusie dat ik een nachtmerrie had gehad en begon mezelf te kalmeren. Ik voelde langzaam de adrenaline uit mijn aderen weg vloeien en geleidelijk ging mijn hartslag omlaag en werden mijn ademhalingen oppervlakkiger. Ik deed mijn nachtlampje aan en keek op mijn klok. Het was nog veels te vroeg om op te staan.

Mijn blik gleed door de kamer en bleef hangen op een fotolijst met een foto van mijn vader erin. Ik had weinig foto's van hem en dit was de beste. Hij was op het strand genomen, het waaide hard en regende, maar ondanks het slechte weer zag mijn vader er heel opgewekt en vrolijk uit. Mijn vader. Van hem had ik het gevoel voor avontuur, de drang om je eigen angsten te overwinnen. En nu was hij er niet meer, door Voldemort. Hij wist ook iedereen zijn leven te vergallen, of het nou je eigen dood was of de dood van een naasten. Er moest iets gebeuren, maar wat? Ik kon het moeilijk in mijn eentje gaan opnemen tegen Voldemort en zijn duizenden volgelingen.

Ik zakte terug in mijn kussen en sloot mijn ogen. Het angstige gezicht van mijn vader toen hij mij zag stond op mijn netvlies gebrand en zou er ook nooit meer af gaan, ik was tekort gekomen. Ik had gefaald en daar moest ik nu de gevolgen van inzien. Mijn vader was zo bang geweest, maar dit was geen angst geweest die hij wilde overwinnen.

Waarom was ik ook bij mijn vader ingetrokken de laatste paar nachten? Ik had hem in geen jaren gezien en nu woonde ik in zijn huis. Het kwam door die opdracht van het ministerie, die bracht me terug naar de bewoonde wereld en ik had een slaapplaats nodig. Mijn vader was de enige persoon die ik kende in de bewoonde wereld, dus was het logisch geweest dat ik naar hem toe ging. Hij had me zo hartelijk ontvangen en was zo blij geweest me te zien, hij was zo trots op me dat ik zijn karakter had gekregen en dat ik zo was geworden zoals ik was. En juist ik zorgde voor zijn dood. Ik leidde de dooddoeners naar zijn huis. Ik was het doelwit, maar mijn vader liep ze voor de voeten.

Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht, het was mijn schuld en ik moest ervoor boeten! Het deed zo'n pijn om iemand te verliezen waar je zielsveel van hield, die pijn was mijn straf. Ik wilde nooit meer zo'n pijn krijgen en dat kon alleen als ik mij zou afsluiten van alles en iedereen. Ik moest een kluizenaar worden, een avonturier die uiteindelijk bij het oversteken van een ravijn erin valt en opslag dood is. Dat zou mijn toekomst worden als ik niet zat vast gebonden aan het feit dat ik een opdracht te vervullen had, maar liefst twee. Ik moest mijn vader wreken en ik zat gebonden aan mijn schouwercontract bij het ministerie.

Waarom was het leven zo ingewikkeld? Waarom bestond er pijn en liefde? Waarom bestond de dood, nog een betere vraag. Ik gooide de dekens van me af en liep gehaast naar de badkamer waarna ik mij over de toilet boog en overgaf. Ik had elke nacht last van nachtmerries en slapeloosheid. En elke nacht gaf ik over. Overdag at ik weinig en deed ook weinig.

Na de eenzame begrafenis van mijn vader wist ik niet meer wat ik aan moest met mijn leven. Ik had zo afgezonderd geleefd de afgelopen jaren dat ik heel veel was vergeten. Dingen die je in de natuur niet nodig had, zoals verjaardagen en leeftijden, het schrift en eten met mes en vork. Het praten verging me moeizaam in het begin, maar na een dag of twee/drie ging dat al stukken beter evenals het eten met mes en vork. Schrijven en lezen kan ik echter nog steeds niet, ik heb het ook bijna nooit gekund. Ik was nooit naar school gegaan, ik had alles van mijn vader geleerd. Het was ook niet gemakkelijk geweest om op de schouweropleiding te komen. Ik had vele tests af moeten leggen en toetsen en opstellen deed ik mondeling. Ondanks dat ik op dat gebied een lastige studente was, was ik uitmuntend geslaagd voor mijn theorie en praktijk. Gelukkig was ik nooit de spreuken vergeten.

Net toen ik weer weg dommelde tikte er iets op het raam ik schrok en kwam weer overeind. Het was een uil en hij had een brief bij zich. Wat had het voor een zin mij een brief te sturen als ik toch niet meer kon lezen en wie stuurde mij in hemelsnaam een brief? Niemand kende mij! Ik draaide me weer om en negeerde de uil. Helaas bleef hij doorgaan met tikken zodat ik niet kon slapen en uiteindelijk liep ik toch maar naar het raam. Ik pakte de brief af van de uil en die vloog weg.

Geërgerd maakte ik de envelop open en vouwde de brief ook open. Het was een bijna heel wit vel met in de hoek rechts boven een teken dat ik herkende van de schouwerbasis en in het midden stonden vier cijfers en een handtekening eronder. Ik vergeleek de cijfers met mijn klok en kwam erachter dat er 12.00 uur stond. De handtekening herkende ik van mr. Bunneham, momenteel de baas van de schouwerbasis. Wat wilde die vent toch van me? Hij had me al hier naartoe laten komen en daardoor was mijn vader nu dood. Zou dit uitje mij mijn leven kosten? Nee, zo moest ik niet denken. Het was toch mijn werk en ik werd er voor betaald, al deed ik niets met dat geld.

Langzaam liep ik weer naar mijn bed en begon weer te slapen. Al vrij snel werd ik weer wakker, maar dit keer door mijn wekker. Ik stond gelijk op en liep naar de keuken waar ik snel een droog broodje at, mijn mantel pakte en vertrok.

Ik liep altijd eerst een stuk de heuvel af en door het bos, om te kijken of ik alles wel veilig achterliet, voordat ik zou verdwijnselen. Het was niet iets dat ik graag deed, maar waar ik moest zijn was een behoorlijk stuk verderop en ik zou het niet redden om daar te zijn als de zon op zijn hoogste punt stond. Nu kon ik nog een flink stuk door het bos lopen richting de stad en hoefde ik me minder te concentreren bij het verdwijnselen.

De geur van het bos deed me goed. Het hars dat op de boomstammen zat en de geur van de dennennaalden die aan de takken vast zaten. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht. Als je hier zo liep vergat je even alle zorgen en zelf dat er oorlog was, het was zo vredig hier. De dieren leefden in vrede met elkaar, ze waren niet bang.

Maar de hele mensheid lag op zijn kop. Elke dag stonden mensen op om weer een dag door te komen die weer zo donker was. Elke dag bang om dierbaren te verliezen. Elke dag bang om zelf slachtoffer te worden. Elke dag strijd.

Ik zuchtte, kon ik hier maar voor eeuwig blijven. Helaas, de plicht riep me, mijn contract riep me. Ik vervloekte de dag waarop ik mijn contract met mr. Bunneham had getekend.

Ik keek omhoog, wat ging de tijd snel. Ik keek nog een keer rond voordat ik verdween.

Toen ik om me heen keek schrok ik en dook gelijk in elkaar. Ik had me ergens op voorbereid, maar op deze drukte had ik me niet kunnen voorbereiden. Mensen krioelden langs elkaar heen door de straat en ik stond er middenin. Het was zo ongelooflijk druk. De geur die er hing maakte me misselijk, de geluiden gaven me hoofdpijn en de eentonige kleuren maakte me bedroefd. Ik voelde me dus opslag beroerd en ik snelde naar het eerste steegje dat ik tegen kwam.

Het stonk er en ik wilde er zo snel mogelijk weer vandaan, maar ik wist niet meer hoe ik binnen moest komen. Met een grote hap adem, alsof ik onder water ging, mengde ik me terug in de mensenmassa en keek goed rond. Ik zag een soort huisje staan met glazen. Hij was rood en er stonden letters op, maar ik kon het niet lezen. Er stond iemand in met iets tegen zijn oor gedrukt, ik knipperde met mijn ogen en de persoon was weg.

Zo snel als de mensenmassa het toeliet liep ik naar het glazen huisje en ging erin staan. Herinneringen van vroeger kwamen terug en ik bracht een raar ding naar mijn oor met gaatjes erin. Het had een beetje de vorm van een banaan, maar dan met twee grote bollen op het eind. Het zat met een draad vast aan een groot blok met knopjes erop en op die knopjes stonden cijfertjes die ik niet kon lezen. Ik herinnerde me de volgorde van de knopjes nog en drukte ze in. 000694. Ik hoorde een piepje en toen begon er een vrouw te praten.

"Welkom bij het schouwerhoofdkwartier te Londen, waar komt u voor?" Ik schrok even van de stem en bedacht me dat ik moest antwoorden in dat ding.

"Eeuhm, ik eeuh…" ik schraapte mijn keel, de afgelopen dagen had ik ook niet gesproken dus ik had er nog wat moeite mee de juiste woorden te vinden. "Ik kom voor mr. Bunneham."

"Hebt u een afspraak?" Afspraak? Wat was een afspraak? Wat wilde ze weten?! Ik raakte lichtelijk in paniek toen ik niet wist wat het betekende, maar met een diepe zucht kalmeerde ik mezelf.

"Hij vroeg mij te komen," zei ik uiteindelijk nadat ik had uitgevogeld wat ze waarschijnlijk wilde weten.

"Dat is goed, prettige dag nog verder. U wordt nu naar de vierde verdieping gebracht." Ik wist niet wat ze zei, maar ik hoorde geen stem meer en alleen nog maar gepiep. Ik legde het banaanachtige ding weer terug, op het blok. Plotseling was het helemaal donker en ik kwam tot de conclusie dat ik naar beneden ging. Waarschijnlijk bedoelde ze dat.

Schuddend kwam ik tot stilstand en de deur ging open. Snel stapte ik uit, bang om weer nar boven te gaan. Ik stond in een gang en er hing een muffe geur, al zag de gang er heel licht uit en leek het net alsof de zon naar binnen scheen. Maar tegen beter weten wist ik dat het magie was.

"Amy Rachel Roisin, fijn dat je bent gekomen," zei een stem en ik schrok op. Er stond een man van middelbare leeftijd naar me te kijken.

"Ben ik Amy Rachel Roisin?" vroeg ik en de man glimlachte.

"Je hebt wel heel afgelegen geleefd als je zelfs niet meer je eigen naam weet. Dat is toch wel het minst dat je van jezelf moet kennen." Ik keek de man een beetje beschaamd aan, dat was ook zo. Ik was mijn eigen naam vergeten en de rest over mijzelf ook.

"U bent mr. Bunneham, neem ik aan?"

"Ja, kom, in mijn kantoor kunnen we veel beter praten. Ik moet ene hoop vertellen, ik heb je niet voor niets hier laten komen." Zwijgend liep ik achter hem aan. We liepen een vrij grote kamer in met een aantal stoelen, kasten, lades en een bureau.

"Ga zitten, je zult niet kunnen blijven staan na wat ik je allemaal te zeggen heb." Ik ging zitten en hij ook.

"Wat wilt u allemaal vertellen? En ik versta niet alles, ik heb nog een beetje moeite met de taal."

"Dat begrijp ik. Ten eerste, het spijt me heel erg van je vader. Ik vind het heel vervelend dat hij is omgekomen, maar daarvoor ben je niet hier. Iedereen verliest in deze tijd dierbaren en als we allemaal gaan zitten treuren dan heeft Jeweetwel al gelijk gewonnen. In deze tijden moeten we sterk zijn en elkaar helpen. Het is ook niet echt goed dat je helemaal alleen en afgezonderd leeft, zonder enig contact met andere mensen. Je kunt makkelijk vermist raken. Maar dat even ter zijde. Ik heb je terug geroepen omdat we je nodig hebben. Je hebt een uitstekend eindrapport en we verliezen schouwers met bosjes."

"Eindrapport?"

"Doet er niet toe, je bent heel goed. En we hebben een missie voor je."

"Een missie? Wat is dat?"

"Een opdracht. Iets dat je moet gaan doen voor je werk."

"Oh, oké, en die mag zijn?"

"Op het ministerie werkt een jonge man, ik denk van jou leeftijd zo rond de 25, hij heet Draco Malfidus en zijn vader Lucius Malfidus is een dooddoener en zit al vast. Bijna iedereen weet zeker dat Draco Malfidus ook een dooddoener is. Maar we hebben geen bewijs, dus laten we zeggen: een vermoeden. En wij willen weten of dat vermoeden waar is."

"En wat is mijn rol daarin?" Ik vroeg het dan wel, maar ik kon het eigenlijk al raden. Ik slikte.

"Wij willen dat jij vriendjes wordt met hem, om het even makkelijk te zeggen. Wij willen dat jij in contact komt met hem en zijn vertrouwen wint. Jij moet erachter komen of die vermoedens waar zijn. Maar dat is natuurlijk niet geheel zonder gevaar, Draco Malfidus is een uitstekende tovenaar en gevaarlijk ook."

"En hoe denkt u dat ik dat voor elkaar krijg?"

"We schaduwen hem al een tijdje en weten zo onderhand waar hij vaak komt. Hij zal jou ontmoeten en jij moet hem voor je laten vallen. Zorg dat jij de touwtjes in handen houdt, anders is het afgelopen verhaal."

"Hoe bedoelt u?"

"Jij moet alles onder controle hebben en houden en elke week rapport uitbrengen."

"Hoe moet ik dit alles doen?"

"Om te beginnen, kom je weer naar de stad en ga je wat doen aan je taal-, lees- en schrijfvermogen. Als je zover bent hebben wij een heel nieuw leven voor klaar, zodat hij niets kan vermoeden. Je krijgt ook een baan, waardoor je dus twee banen tegelijk doet, maar een natuurlijk strikt geheim."

"Ik snap de helft niet van wat u allemaal zegt, maar ik moet terug naar de stad komen?" vroeg ik met grote ogen. Ik kon hier toch niet leven? Het was hier een en al vervuild!

"Meneer, ik denk niet dat ik het volhoud om hier te leven."

"Amy, niet alle plekken in de stad zijn zo druk als deze straat en ik weet zeker dat het je lukt. Ik heb een heel geschikt plekje voor je gevonden, vlak bij het grote bos van Londen. Als je het even niet meer ziet zitten kan je altijd het bos nog induiken, als je maar wel weer terug komt. Je moet weer een echt mens worden, Amy."

Ik zat stil tegenover de man. Ik moest een mens worden, dat zou nog lastig worden. Ik moest iemand bespioneren en met iemand gaan optrekken, ik moest weer onder de mensen! Maar, dat kon ik helemaal niet! Ik kon niet onder de mensen wonen! Wat nou als ik weer van iemand ging houden? Hij zei zelf dat vele mensen dierbaren verliezen deze tijd, dat kon ik niet nog eens hebben! Maar aan de andere kant, als ik met die jonge in contact kwam, kwam ik misschien wel dichter bij Voldemort. Hoe dichter ik bij Voldemort kwam, hoe beter ik wraak kon nemen!

Ik wreef met mijn handen in mijn ogen. Het was vermoeiend om al deze informatie tot mij op te nemen. En ik kreeg er hoofdpijn van.

"Ik weet dat je wraak wilt nemen, ik zie het aan je, maar vertrouw me, het is niet de goede tijd om dat te doen. Ooit komt het nog, maar deze tijden zijn niet voor wraak, deze tijden zijn voor het creëren van veiligheid en het opruimen van de chaos. Onthoud dat goed. Je mag geen persoonlijke gevoelens laten spelen op je missie, dat kan je in gevaar brengen." Ik keek hem slechts aan, hij wist niets van wat ik wilde en niet, al had hij dit wel goed geraden. Ik zat alleen in een vreselijke tweestrijd.

"Morgen beginnen je taallessen. Hier op het bureau, ik verwacht je om dezelfde tijd en je bent de hele dag bezig. Ik zal voor iemand zorgen die je helemaal kan inwijden in het normale leven."

"En wanneer moet ik weg uit mijn vaders huis?"

"Zo snel je kunt, ik ben bang dat je het zult moeten verkopen."

"Nee, ik heb genoeg geld om dat huis ook te houden. Ik zal het nooit verkopen. Ik weet zeker dat het ooit van pas kan komen."

"Dat is geheel jouw keuze. Morgen om dezelfde tijd. Je kunt gaan." Ik stond op en liep weg. Ik had een opdracht en die zou mijn leven totaal veranderen.


	3. Alles nieuw

Ik stond op en liep weg. Ik had een opdracht en die zou mijn leven totaal veranderen.

2

Het huis verkopen, wat dacht die man wel niet? Ik zou dit huis nooit verkopen! Dat kon ik mijn vader toch niet aan doen? Oké, hij was al dood, maar dan alsnog! En terug naar de bewoonde wereld, dacht die man dat ik gek was? Nou, blijkbaar wel. Ik zou er ook niet onderuit komen, hij was mijn baas! En iedereen verloor dierbaren, met die gedachte kon in leven, maar niet iedereen verloor zomaar even het dierbaarste in zijn hele leven en dan was het ook nog eens zijn eigen schuld! Die man was echt gevoelloos!

Boos gooide ik een kan om waar allemaal verdorde bloemen in stonden. De kan viel in stukken op de grond en over lagen scherven. Het water uit de kan stroomde langs mijn voeten en ik zuchtte. Met een zwiep van mijn stok was het opgeruimd en liep ik over een droge vloer.

"Kijk niet zo!" zei ik tegen een kat die sinds drie dagen bij me in was getrokken. Ik leefde dan al wel bijna mijn hele leven in de natuur, maar dieren echt begrijpen kon ik nog steeds niet. Ik kon goed met ze omgaan en was niet bang voor ze, maar we begrepen elkaar nooit.

Om mezelf te kalmeren ging ik in een van de ligstoelen zitten en bleef voor me uit staren. Na enige tijd sprong de kat op mijn schoot en ik begon hem te aaien. Spinnend bleef hij liggen, met de boodschap dat als ik het lef had om te stoppen met aaien hij me iets aan zou doen.

"Wat verwacht die man nou van me? Dat ik dadelijk als een normale heks zal leven en doe alsof is smoorverliefd wordt op die man die misschien de moordenaar van mijn vader is?" de kat reageerde niet en zuchtend keek ik weer voor me uit. De enige reden waarom ik deze opdracht aan nam was omdat ik dan wraak kon nemen, de veiligheid van de tovenaarsgemeenschap kon me helemaal niets schelen. Zij waren er ook niet toen mijn vader werd vermoord en stonden al helemaal niet voor mij klaar. Zij deden niets voor mij, waarom zou ik iets terug doen als het van geen nut was voor mijzelf?

Tot aan de schemering bleef ik zo zitten, met de kat op mijn schoot. Toen de zon bijna onder was stond ik op en begon mijn eten klaar te maken. Er was niet veel meer in het huis, maar nog net genoeg voor een avond maal.

De volgende ochtend toen ik wakker werd was het grauw en grijs. Het weer bepaalde mijn stemming, meestal, en op dit moment was ik dus niet erg vrolijk. De gedachte mr. Bunneham weer te zien maakte me nog minder vrolijk. Ik keek naar de kleding waar ik uit kon kiezen, het was niet veel. Een kapotte broek, een gescheurd shirtje en een slobbertrui die ook niet heel mee was, of een gebloemd jurkje die ooit van mijn moeder was geweest en mijn vader altijd voor mij had bewaard. Met een wrang gezicht wrong ik mijzelf in het jurkje dat zich vanzelf aansloot om mijn lichaam. Met een oude borstel haalde ik de ergste klitten uit mijn haar, dat inmiddels behoorlijk lang was.

Met een zucht moest ik eraan geloven dat ik de komende tijd de vrije natuur niet meer te zien zou krijgen. Het gaf me een misprijzend gevoel en maakte me nog chagrijniger en ook wel wat verdrietig.

Toen de zon bijna op zijn hoogste punt stond liep ik het huis uit, de kat klagend achter mij aan. Met een zucht pakte ik het beestje op waarna het gelijk stil was. Ik concentreerde me en even later stond ik weer in de overvolle straat waar ik gelijk misselijk werd. Snel liep ik naar het rode huisje, deed hetzelfde als die dag ervoor en kwam uit bij mr. Bunneham.

"Ah! Amy, welkom terug," zei hij met een gemaakte glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij zijn deur open deed. Ik liep naar binnen en zag daar een ander meisje zitten. Ik bekeek haar, ze glimlachte naar me en uit beleefdheid glimlachte ik terug.

"Amy, ik wil je voorstellen aan Belinda Broom. Deze dame zal je helemaal inwerken in je nieuwe opdracht, ze zal er ook voor zorgen dat je je weer helemaal aan deze wereld aan past. Ik hoop dat jullie met elkaar overweg kunnen, anders zou het erg zonde zijn van de moeite." Wat was die man toch een gemeen ventje, als hij mijn baas niet was dan had ik hem meteen vervloekt.

"Jullie kunnen gaan, veel plezier samen," zei hij en we knikten. Samen liepen we naar buiten.

"Een iets dat we gemeen hebben, ook ik mag die man absoluut niet," zei Belinda en een klein glimlachje sierden om mijn lippen.

"Het is een begin," zei ik en ze knikte.

"Laten we naar een rustig cafeetje gaan waar we alles kunnen doornemen. Daarna zal ik je naar je nieuwe huis brengen en kunnen we beginnen met inrichten. Er moet veel gebeuren vandaag en zoveel tijd hebben we niet." Het woord cafeetje zinde me al niet, maar als er zoveel moest gebeuren wilde ik het niet hinderen.

"Ik wil je een ding zeggen. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het is om undercover te werken, ik heb het zelf ook een tijd gedaan. Het ging bij mij echter de hele verkeerde kant op, dat is ook de reden dat ik deze opdracht geweigerd heb en weg ben gegaan. Ik wil even dat je weet dat ik altijd voor je klaar staat als je problemen hebt of het voelt niet goed meer."

"Bedankt, maar voor we ooit zover zijn dat ik mijn opdracht kan uitvoeren, moet er nog veel gebeuren."

Niet heel veel later zaten we in een cafeetje. Het was er rustig, gelukkig, en dat gaf me niet zo'n benauwd gevoel.

"Goed, eerst bestellen we wat te drinken. Een kop koffie zal ons goed doen." Toen we een kop koffie voor ons neus hadden ging ze verder. "Je huis staat aan de rand van Londen in een rustige buitenwijk met een grote tuin, dan heb je toch nog en stukje natuur dicht bij je. Je werkt op het Ministerie van Toverkunst als collega van mij, maar daar vertel ik je op den duur meer van. We beginnen met gewoon weer goed en vloeiend leren praten en lezen, dat is belangrijk. Je moet weer aan alles gewend raken en daar zullen we nog een hele klus aan hebben. Je kleding, heb je kleding?"

"Eeuh, nee, eigenlijk niet op een gescheurde broek, shirt en trui na en deze jurk natuurlijk."

"Daar moet dan iets aan gedaan worden. Morgen gaan we shoppen."

"Wat?"

"Shoppen, kleding kopen. Oké, laten we je huis gaan bekijken." Ik zei bijna niets, maar dat was ook niet nodig want Belinda hoefde toch geen weerwoord.

We kwamen aan in een rustig en vredig wijkje, heel anders dan waar ik tot nu te in Londen was geweest. Het beviel me beter dan ik had gedacht en mocht hopen.

We liepen een grintpaadje op en kwamen bij de deur aan. Belinda pakte een sleutel en opende de deur. We kwamen in een halletje dat een warme indruk gaf, veel warmer dan het huis van mijn vader. Ik zag gelijk dat het geen groot huis was, wat ik alleen maar fijner vond. Het huisje was al ingericht, het zag er netjes uit. Een boekenkast met wat boeken erin, een bank, een ligstoel een tafeltje met bloemen en noem zo maar op. Er was een open keuken met een niet al te grote tafel erbij en de slaapkamer was klein, net groot genoeg voor een tweepersoonsbed en een nachtkastje. De badkamer was wel vrij groot en had een prettig licht.

"En? Wat vind je ervan? Leuk niet waar? Je mag de spullen natuurlijk verplaatsen."

"Ja, het is wel goed denk ik. Het zal even wennen zijn, maar oké." Belinda glimlachte.

Die avond zat ik in een van de ligstoelen die in mijn nieuwe huisje stonden. Belinda was gebleven om me alles uit te leggen over het kookfornuis, ik had er de grootste moeite mee en dat vuur zag er ook niet normaal uit. Ze was net vertrokken en zou de volgende morgen alweer vroeg komen.

Ik zuchtte en probeerde me thuis te voelen in mijn nieuwe huis. Mijn kat sprong op mijn schoot en verbaasd keek ik hem aan. Ik was hem toch echt kwijt geraakt vanmiddag, hoe kon ik hem dan nu opeens weer hebben? Was hij me gewoon gevolgd?

Een luide bel klonk en ik schrok op, wat was dat? Ik stond op en keek door het raam, weer klonk er een bel. Het kwam van de deur. Behoedzaam liep ik nar de deur en keek door het raampje dar erin zat. Er stond een jongen voor de deur met een grote glimlach en een fles in zijn handen. Ik fronste en deed de deur open.

"Hallo?" zei ik toen ik de deur open deed.

"Howdie buur! Ik ben Dennis, van hiernaast! Ik kom even kennis maken! Mag ik binnenkomen?" Ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen en nog voordat ik een antwoord had gegeven liep hij al langs me heen naar binnen.

"Wat kom je doen?" vroeg ik verward en draaide me om.

"Kennis maken, dat zei ik net. Ik heb een fles wijn meegenomen!"

"Wijn? Wat is dat?"

"Oh, ken je dat niet? Waar kom je vandaan? Overal hebben ze toch wijn?"

"Ben jij een dreuzel?"

"Een wat? Als dat vreemdeling betekend in jou taal, dan ben ik voor jou een dreuzel ja!" Wat moest die jongen van me? Ik kende hem niet eens! Wat kwam hij hier doen!


	4. De eerste stap

Wat moest die jongen van me? Ik kende hem niet eens! Wat kwam hij hier doen!

3 De eerste stap

"Hoooi! Kijk ik heb wat boodschappen gedaan en ik dacht, misschien wordt het vanavond wel eens tijd om het nachtleven van Londen te leren kennen. En ik heb lekker eten gekocht dus ik dacht dat ik maar even bij jou kwam eten en wie is dat in hemelsnaam?!" Ik knipperde drie keer met mijn ogen toen Belinda mijn huis binnen kwam stormen, de spullen op tafel zette en daarna met een priemende vinger naar Dennis wees die met een glas wijn op mijn bank zat te kijken.

Ik woonde nu twee weken in mijn nieuwe huis en had al onwijs veel geleerd. Ik sprak alweer vloeiend en mijn schrijven was bijna foutloos. Volgens Belinda leerde ik uitzonderlijk snel, maar volgens mij was dat alleen maar omdat het een herhaling van vroeger was. Ik was ook begonnen met werken, nog maar twee dagen per week. Ik mocht niet te snel heel veel gaan werken want dan zou ik het niet volhouden zei Belinda. Ik was nu 'balievrouw', zo noemde ik het maar omdat het geen echte naam had. Het was simpel werk en de meeste tijd verveelde ik me dood. Uiteindelijk zou ik de collega van Belinda worden, zij was vertaler. Ik wist nog niet precies wat dat inhield, maar wel dat ik andere talen goed moest beheersen. Dus als ik me verveelde, ging ik andere talen leren.

"Dat is Dennis, mijn buurjongen, hij komt hier tegenwoordig elke avond een wijntje drinken."

"Wijn, dat is niet goed. Dat is slap, begin dan gelijk aan de wodka. Is hij eend dreuzel?"

"Ja, maar dat weet hij niet."

"Wat is een dreuzel nou? Dat zegt ze nou al de hele tijd tegen mij!"

"Een naam voor iemand die anders is."

"Ben ik zo anders dan?"

"Ja en vraag niet door." Dennis trok zijn wenkbrauwen op maar vroeg niet door. Hij nam en slok uit zijn glas wijn, zette het neer en stond op.

"Zo, wat gaan we koken?" Hij liep naar de boodschappentas die op tafel stond en haalde alle spullen er een voor een uit. "Lekker, maar je bent de knoflook vergeten!"

"Wie eet er nou knoflook als hij uitgaat? Dan kijkt niemand je meer aan," zei Belinda met een schamper gezicht.

"Gaan jullie uit? Leuk, waar?"

"Dat weet ik nog niet, maar voor als je het wilt vragen, je mag niet mee."

"Ik kan niet eens, ik moet werken vannacht. En dan wel niet over twee uur precies, dus we moeten opschieten."

"Ga jij mee eten? Daar heb ik niet op gerekend!"

"Maakt niet uit, ik ben toch vegetariër."

"Wat is dat?!! Haal het van me af! Het stinkt en ik wil het niet op me!" riep ik verstokte uit toen er een grote laag stof op mijn gezicht werd gedaan.

"Dit heet poeder, of ook wel blush. Stel je niet zo aan, iedereen doet dat op als die uitgaat."

"Maar ik ben niet zoals iedereen, ik ben anders."

"Ja dat kun je wel zeggen, blijf nou even stil zitten." Het poeder rok smerig en het kriebelde. Ik moest niezen en Belinda zuchtte geërgerd.

"Nog heel even, zo, ja, ja klaar!" Ze stapte voor me weg en ik keek in de spiegel. Met een misprijzend gezicht keek ik naar mezelf in de spiegel.

"Ik lijk wel een pop. Dit is toch niet mooi! Dit is afschuwelijk! Ik wil het eraf hebben."

"Doe nou niet zo moeilijk. Iedereen draagt make-up, dat hoort gewoon bij deze tijd."

"Ja dat kan dan wel, maar er zijn ook zeker mensen die het niet op hebben. Je ziet nu zo duidelijk dat ik make-up op heb! Volgens mij is dat de bedoeling helemaal niet, volgens mij is de bedoeling van make-up dat je de drager net dat ene geeft waardoor die gaat stralen! Het moet subtiel en zo dat anderen het niet zien, dit is niet subtiel!"

"Laat me raden, dit zijn de woorden van Dennis?"

"Ja, maar ik ben het er helemaal mee eens. Ik vind het niet erg om dat vieze spul op te doen, nou eigenlijk wel, als het maar subtiel is."

"Oké, we doen het over." Met een zucht haalde Belinda weer alles van mijn gezicht en deed het overnieuw. Dit keer met veel minder poeder.

Het eindresultaat vond ik nog steeds niet mooi, maar het was beter dan de vorige.

"Kunnen we dan nu gaan?" vroeg Belinda met een zucht en ik knikte.

"Oké, voordat we hier binnengaan moet je een paar dingen weten. Mannen vallen je lastig en daar moet je niet te ruw op reageren; er is harde muziek en het zal in het begin zeker pijn doen aan je oren, maar laat er niets van blijken; het drinken is alcohol, dus je zult heel wat mensen zien die niet weten waar ze mee bezig zijn; zet je niet voor schut en blijf nuchter, je mag niet meer hebben dan twee glaasjes wijn; ik ga je je opdracht aanwijzen en misschien kun je alvast een begin maken. Zo ik denk dat je het nodige wel weet." Belinda wilde de deur open doen en naar binnen stappen maar ik hield haar tegen.

"Een beginnetje maken? Hoe denk jij in hemelsnaam dat ik een begin kan maken en waarmee?"

"Hem verleiden natuurlijk! Je moet zijn vertrouwen winnen en er uiteindelijk achterkomen of hij er een is!"

"Oh, nou volgens mij is dat makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan." Belinda reageerde er niet op en stapte naar binnen.

Zodra de deur open ging kwam er een warme walm lucht me tegemoet en die rook niet al te prettig. Ook kwam er een enorm lawaai uit het café en ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn oren, maar Belinda haalde ze gelijk weer van mijn oren. Mijn oren waren gedoemd te lijden onder dit stomme idee van uitgaan.

Ik liep achter Belinda aan met een zuur gezicht, wringend door de mensenmassa heen. Hoe konden mensen dit voor hun lol doen? Het was hier vreselijk! Hoe kon Belinda dit leuk vinden? Ze draaide zich naar me om met een grote glimlach en trok me mee naar een lange tafel.

"Dit is de bar, hier bestel je je drinken. Ik wil graag twee wijntjes," zei ze en daarna tegen een man achter de 'bar' en hij pakte twee glazen, schonk ze vol en gaf ze aan ons. Ik moest zeggen, de wijn was wel erg lekker. We gingen zitten op twee barkrukken en keken rond.

"Ik ken een aantal mensen hier, maar niemand weet van mijn baan bij het schouwerhoofdkwartier en ook niet van jou. Jij bent een oude vriendin uit verwegiestan, verzin maar een land. Maar bedenk wel, als je een land ver weg noemt dan moet je die ook blijven gebruiken. Kijk die daar, dat was ooit een goede vriendin van me. Maar we zijn uit elkaar gegroeid en volgens mij is ze met duistere zaakjes bezig. Ze is in ieder geval niet schoon. En die jongen daar, dat was 'de jongen' van de school. Alle meisjes waren verliefd op hem en hij gebruikte ze een voor een, stomme eikel. En-"

"Heeft hij jou ook gebruikt?"

"Ja, natuurlijk. Hij heeft ieder meisje gehad op een meisje na: Hermelien Griffel. Ze is de adviseur van de minister van toverkunst en is zo een gemeen kreng. Ik mocht haar al niet op school. Ze wist alles en was zo ontzettend slim, zo'n betweter! Bah! En dan was ze ook nog bevriend met de beroemde Harry Potter en Ron Wemel. Dat was wel een schatje, hij was mijn eerste vriend op school."

"Wat is er gebeurd met de beroemde Harry Potter?"

"Die is verdwenen. Hij heeft zijn laatste schooljaar niet gedaan en is na ons zesde jaar verdwenen, spoorloos, samen met Ron Wemel. Hermelien Griffel kon het niet over haar hart verkrijgen om van school te gaan, dus hebben ze haar achter gelaten. Het heeft enigszins geholpen, zijn verdwijning bedoel ik, hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden is hem namelijk gevolgd en hier in Londen is het tamelijk rustig. Het lijkt wel of Jeweetwel zijn volgens in de steek heel gelaten. Maar hè, dit is niet de tijd om over duistere dingen te praten, we moeten lol maken. Oh, je opdracht komt trouwens net binnen. Het is die blonde met dat spitse gezicht, die knappe." Ik keek verbaasd om en keek meteen recht in de ogen van mijn doelwit, Draco Malfidus als ik me dat goed herinnerde. Ik schrok een beetje van zijn blik, zijn ijskoude blik die dwars door je heen ging en draaide me dus ook snel weer om.

"Hij is zo koud, zo gevoelloos," siste ik tegen Belinda en ze knikte.

"Je moet ermee leren omgaan," mompelde voordat ze een grote glimlach opzette en zich van haar kruk af liet glijden en op hem afliep.

"Draco, lang niet gezien. Waar ben jij toch mee bezig de laatste tijd in dat kantoortje van jou?! Je komt er nooit meer uit," zei ze met een suikerzoet stemmetje en ik vond het walgelijk.

"Belinda, wat leuk om je hier te zien," zei hij met een klein kort glimlachje en vervolgens werden er drie kussen op de wang gegeven. Hij wendde zich daarna tot de barman en gaf hem een kort knikje.

"Draco, ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen. Een oude vriendin van mij. Ze komt uit het verre oosten en komt hier op het ministerie werken, als mijn partner en dus werkt ze ook met jou. Ik vond dat jullie elkaar wel even moesten leren kennen. Oh, hallo Blaise, ik had je niet gezien. Hoe gaat het met jou? Straks praten we verder, eerst even Amy." Belinda praatte erg snel en ik had moeite met het bijhouden van de taal.

"Draco, dit is Amy Rachel Roisin, Amy dit is Draco Malfidus," zei ze met een glimlach en praatte gelukkig weer war langzamer.

"Aangenaam," zei Draco en gaf me een hand terwijl hij met de andere hand zijn glas van de barman aannam.

"Insgelijks," zei ik en schudde zijn hand.

"En waar kom je vandaan? En hoe oud ben je? Ik moet natuurlijk wel het een en ander weten als ik met je samen moet gaan werken."

"Uit het oosten, waar precies vandaan is niet van belang. Het belangrijkste is dat ik deze taal nog niet vloeiend onder controle heb en dat communiceren soms wat lastig gaat. Maar dat terzijde, ik ben 25 jaar en woon in een buitenwijk van Londen. En jij? Ik wil ook wel het een en ander weten over degene waarmee ik samen moet werken."

"Ik woon net buiten Londen in een groot landhuis waar mijn familie, of wat er nog van over is, ook woont."

"En waar hou je allemaal van?" vroeg ik met een glimlach en vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik dat Belinda zich glimlachend naar een ander persoon keerde en ons liet voor wat we waren.

"Van zwerkbal, zwemmen, mijn bed, drank, aardappelpuree en mijn dierbaren. En jij?"

"Eeuhm, wat toevallig, ik hou ook van mijn bed! Ik hou verder nog van dieren en tjah, ik moet nog maar wat leuke hobby's gaat uitproberen. Er is zo veel te doen! Belinda zegt dat ik zeker eens een keer mee moet gaan naar haar yogalessen en danslessen, maar ik zou ook graag vrijwilligerswerk willen doen bij een asiel ofzo. Ik weet het allemaal niet, maar ik weet wel dat de wijn hier voortreffelijk is!"

"Hè, schenk haar glaasje eens bij, het glas van onze nieuwe dame is alweer leeg, dat kunnen we toch niet laten gebeuren hè."

"Dat hoeft echt niet hoor! Ik moet toch niet zoveel drinken, in ieder geval, dat wil Belinda niet."

"Maar je niet druk. Ik zorg wel dat je geen rare dingen gaat doen dat heb ik zovaak gedaan bij Belinda en die heeft er goede herinneringen aan over gehouden, nietwaar Belinda?"

"Huh? Ja is goed joh!" zei ze terug en verdiepte zich weer in haar gesprek met een grote donkere jongen.

"Zie je, niets aan de hand," zei hij met een glimlach en zijn ogen begonnen wat te twinkelen. Naarmate ons gesprek verder ging werden zijn ogen steeds aangenamer en kreeg ik geen rillingen meer als in erin keek. De wijn begon steeds meer naar mijn hoofd te stijgen op een gegeven moment voelde ik dat ik de controle bijna verloor. Ik vond het eng en raakte daardoor ook lichtelijk in paniek. Wat er precies allemaal gebeurde kon ik me niet meer herinneren, maar ik ben uiteindelijk met Belinda naar huis gegaan die lichtelijk pissig op me was en ook op Draco. Ik gedroeg me als een klein kind en liet me straffen en leiden door haar.

De volgende morgen had ik een ontzettende hoofdpijn en zodra ik rechtop in mijn bed kwam ging ik over mijn nek. Nooit meer dat ik meer dan twee wijn zou gaan drinken, Belinda had gelijk. Ik was er nog niet aan toe, maar mijn eerste stap met Draco was gezet en gelukt. Hij kende me nu en had zeker interesse volgens Belinda. Maar ondanks het mij goed af was gegaan, voelde ik me ellendig. Hij was zo aardig tegen mij en ik moest het verraden en bespioneren. Ik vroeg me af hoe Belinda dat deed. Zij was een kei in nep lachen en suikerzoete stemmetjes opzetten, dit was toch wel een walgelijke kant van haar. Maar veel beter was ik niet dan haar, ik was immers ook iemand zij vertrouwen aan het winnen om hem vervolgens de gevangenis in te gooien. Ze maakten een slecht en oneerbiedig mens van mij.


	5. Spiegels van de geest

(A/N: Let op! Ik heb de titel veranderd en de bijschrift een beetje! Het verhaal loop toch iets anders dan ik had gedacht!)

Ze maakten een slecht en oneerbiedig mens van mij.

4 Spiegels van de geest

Met slaperige ogen keek ik rond. Mijn kat lag op het andere kussen rustig te spinnen. Ik keek op mijn wekker, het was half acht. Veel te vroeg eigenlijk om op te staan, maar ik had geen andere keus. Ik moest naar mijn werk, mijn dienst begon om half negen bij de balie. Ik moest mensen controleren die via de ingang van de dreuzelwereld kwamen. Het was altijd verschrikkelijk saai, er kwam geen hond en je zat daar maar te wachten. Het was wel heel handig voor mij, want dan kon ik namelijk al die talen gaan leren die ik moest kunnen beheersen als ik over niet al te lange tijd Belinda's collega zou worden. Ik leerde ongelooflijk snel, Engels kon ik nu alweer perfect beheersen en Frans en Spaans waren ook al behoorlijk ver. Het was alleen nog de puntjes op de i zetten. Ik was ondertussen bezig met Italiaans en Roemeens. Dat waren de belangrijkste talen in de toverwereld. Als ik die allemaal goed beheerste dan kon ik voor Draco gaan werken, over een niet al te lange tijd.

Vermoeid duwde ik de dekens van me af. De vloer was koud en er trok een rilling over me heen. Ik liep naar de keuken, gaf mijn kat eten en zette het koffiezetapparaat aan. Daarna liep in naar de badkamer en nam een korte douche. Toen ik eronderuit was had ik nog ruim de tijd om mijn kop koffie op te drinken, ontbijten deed ik eigenlijk niet. Als ik trek had nam ik een eierkoek of een stukje ontbijtkoek, maar meer kon ik niet binnen krijgen. Om tien voor half negen trok ik mijn jas aan en ging naar buiten, naar de verdwijnsel en verschijnselplaats en ging naar het ministerie.

"Hoi Amy, lekker geslapen vandaag?" vroeg Martin toen hij lang de balie liep.

"Jawel, en jij? Hoe gaat het thuis en met je nieuwe vriendin?"

"Ja, het gaat zijn gangetje. Ze is al wel gewend aan alles hier, het is natuurlijk niet makkelijk voor haar om zomaar totaal ergens anders te wonen. Maar ik ben blij dat ze haar draai weet te vinden."

"Ja, ik weet hoe moeilijk het is om in en totaal nieuwe omgeving je draai te vinden. Maar bij mij is het ook gelukt dus bij haar zal het zeker lukken."

"Ja, ik den het ook. Maar ik moet er vandoor, ik heb een bespreking. Groetjes!"

"Doei!" riep ik hem achterna terwijl hij haastig verder liep. Martin was een aardige man die altijd even langs kwam voor een praatje. Het was meestal het enige lichtpuntje van de hele dienst.

Om tien uur rinkelde er een belletje, dat betekende dat er iemand via de dreuzelingang naar beneden kwam. Ik legde mijn leerboek Italiaans niet aan de kant, het kon altijd wel even duren voordat diegene hier was en ik leerde gerust verder.

"Moet je niet opletten dat er niemand binnen sluipt?" zei een lage stem opeens dichtbij en geschrokken keek ik omhoog. Een licht gevoel van angst kroop door mijn aderen en even sloot ik mijn ogen en genoot van het moment. Mensen moesten me vaker zo laten schrikken. Ik opende mijn ogen weer en draaide me om.

"Meneer Malfidus, wat leuk dat u even langs komt. Moet u niet werken?" vroeg ik met een glimlach.

"Sorry, liet ik je schrikken?" vroeg hij met een verontschuldigend gezicht.

"Ja, nee, ik bedoel ja maar het is niet erg," zei ik verwarrend en schudde mijn hoofd.

"Dan is het goed. Ga je vanmiddag mee lunchen?"

"Lunchen? Waar?"

"Ja, lunchen. In een cafeetje ofzo," zei hij en maakte een gebaar alsof het niets was. Ik bleef hem zwijgend aankijken. "Of gewoon in de kantine van het Ministerie van Toverkunst," voegde hij er daarna aan toe toen hij mijn aarzeling zag.

"In een cafeetje?" vroeg ik nog voor de zekerheid. Hij wilde met mij lunchen! Dit wilde ik niet! Of, naja, ik wilde het wel maar dit mocht nog niet! Het was veels te vroeg om nu al aan mijn opdracht te beginnen terwijl ik nog niet eens helemaal was ingeleid in mijn nieuwe leven!

"Ja, het stelt niets voor, als vrienden. Gewoon om elkaar wat beter te leren kennen, je wordt tenslotte mijn werkpartner." En straks niet alleen je werkpartner, dacht ik in mijn hoofd erachteraan.

"Nou, het stelt wel iets voor bij mij. Ik bedoel, ik heb nog met geen enkele jongeman, of man of wat dan ook, ooit geluncht. Ik bedoel, ik ken eigenlijk helemaal geen mannen in dit land, op mijn dreuzelbuurjongen na dan die ontzettend homo is en veels te nieuwsgierig naar mijn leven. Wat soms hoogst irritant is omdat het niet makkelijk is om binnenvliegende uilen te verbergen en het raar overkomt bij hem dat ik geen elektrische apparaten in huis heb en dan nog maar te zwijgen over hoe de lampen bij mij in huis in elkaar zitten." Draco keek me even aan en knipperde met zijn ogen. Ik besefte dat ik veels te snel was gaan praten en hij er natuurlijk ook geen woord van begreep omdat ik prompt in rap spaans was gaan praten. Waarschijnlijk van de zenuwen en in de hoop dat hij niets van mijn gebrabbel zou verstaan, wat ook zo was dus.

"Eeuh juist, ik zie dat je je al aardig goed inwerkt in je nieuwe baan," zei hij glimlachend. "Maar ik verstond er geen woord van, kan je dat nog eens herhalen en dan in het engels?"

"Ooh.. sorry. Het is erg lastig om meerdere talen in zo'n korte tijd te leren, dan ga je ze snel door elkaar halen. Ik zei dat het misschien voor jou niets voorstelt, omdat je al vrouwen hebt gehad. Nee, laat ik het anders zeggen: omdat je al veel vrouwen kent. Maar ik, daarentegen, ken geen enkele man hier, op mijn buurman na."

"Nou, dat is een begin," zei hij met een charmante grijns en even keek in naar mijn handen die op de balie lagen en Draco dus niet kon zien. Ze trilden.

"Hij is een dreuzel en homo."

"Oh… maar het maakt toch helemaal niet uit of je al wat mannen kent en of je makkelijk contact legt en weet ik het wat. Ik vroeg gewoon of je me ging eten, dat is niet erg. En dan ben ik de eerste man waar je contact mee krijgt, ben ik zo erg dan?"

"Nee! Zo bedoel ik het helemaal niet. Ik bedoel alleen maar… ik wil alleen maar… ik leg alleen maar uit dat…" Ik stopte meteen verklaring te vinden voor mijn gepraat en mijn lastige gedrag.

"Dit maakt het alleen maar lastiger voor mij om jou ooit te begrijpen. Simpel antwoord ja of nee, ga je dadelijk mee wat lunchen?" vroeg Draco en ik glimlachte.

"Je hebt gelijk, ik doe te moeilijk. Ik ga graag mee wat eten dadelijk," zei ik met een glimlach. Draco sloeg lichtjes met zijn platte hand op de balie aan zijn kant. Ik zag dat hij een grote ring om had met een groene steen erin die glom.

"Goedzo, dan kom ik je rond een uur of één langs halen," zei hij en ik knikte. Ik keek weer naar de ring en iets aan de ring zorgde ervoor dat ik ernaar bleef kijken.

"Ja, is goed," zei ik met moeite en lichtelijk afwezig terwijl ik mijzelf van de ring af duwde en keek Draco nogmaals glimlachend aan en hij terug, daarna liep hij naar de liften en verdween. Die ring had iets, iets dat mij aantrok. De groene sten glom zo mooi en het leek wel alsof er iets in die steen bewoog, alsof er iets in rond kronkelde.

Zenuwachtig keek ik op mijn horloge, het was kwart voor één. Draco zou zo komen en dan zouden we wat gaan lunchen. Ik voelde zenuwen door mijn aderen gieren en dat gaf me een goed en vertrouwd gevoel. Hoe raar het ook was, zodra ik iets meemaakte dat niet vertrouwd was, was het vertrouwd. Het gevoel wat het onbekende gaf aan mij, was het meest vertrouwde gevoel wat ik kende, dat had ik in al mijn jaren in het wild wel geleerd. Vertrouw op je gevoel, iets nieuws is altijd goed, nou ja bijna altijd dan. Aan nieuwe dingen kon je plezier beleven en nieuwe dingen tekenden je leven, oude dingen kon je voorspellen en betekende helemaal niets meer, konden geen nieuwe herinneringen geven, konden geen nieuw gevoel geven.

Ik wreef met mijn vingers over mijn slapen en sloot mijn ogen om mijn zenuwen onder controle te krijgen.

"Nou al geen zin meer? En je begint pas net," zei een grinnikende stem vlak bij mijn oor, of zo leek het, en weer voelde ik een nieuwe lading adrenaline door mijn aderen stromen. Heel even, heel even had ik dat heerlijke gevoel weer en toen was het weg. Draco kwam me ophalen om te gaan lunchen.

"Vind je het gek dat ik geen zin meer heb? Dit is echt het aller saaiste baantje dat er bestaat," zei ik en hij glimlachte weer.

"Ik liet je weer schrikken hè?" vroeg hij en ik knikte.

"Maar dat is niet erg, eigenlijk vind ik het juist prettig als je me laat schrikken." Hij keek me verbaasd aan.

"Niet veel vrouwen vinden het leuk om te schrikken van iemand, waarom jij dan wel?"

"Ik weet niet, dat gevoel dat dan door je heen gaat… tjah, ik weet niet." Ik haalde mijn schouders een paar keer op en neer en keek hem daarna met een frons aan.

"Welk gevoel? Het gevoel dat je voor mij hebt?" vroeg hij met een grijns en ik voelde dat ik heel licht begon te blozen.

"Eeuh, nee, ik bedoel niet dat gevoel!" zei ik snel en keek er een beetje moeilijk bij.

"Oh maar dat gevoel voor mij is er dus wel." Zijn grijns werd groter en ik zuchtte vermoeid.

"Ja, nee, weet ik veel! Ik ken je pas net, hoe moet ik dan weten over welk gevoel je het hebt?!"

"Zeg jij het maar," zei hij terwijl hij wenkte met zijn hand dat ik met hem mee moest gaan. Ik pakte mijn tas en liep achter hem aan.

"Welk gevoel ik voor je voel? Genegenheid, denk ik, of gewoon een gevoel dat je voor vrienden hebt. Wat voor een gevoel heb je voor vrienden en aardige mensen?"

"Daar zit nog een groot verschil tussen! Meestal hou je van je vrienden en van gewoon aardige mensen hou je niet meteen. Daar voel je denk ik inderdaad genegenheid voor, maar het is moeilijk omdat te zeggen want bij vrienden heb je ook weer vrienden waar je meer om geeft dan de andere." Draco ging nog even door met zijn verhaal en ik keek lichtelijk gefascineerd toe hoe hij, een man met zo'n koude uitstraling waarbij het leek alsof de emotionele waarde even groot was als dat van een theelepeltje, zo veel over gevoelens wist!

"Wow," zei ik toen hij was uitgepraat en hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een slok nam van zijn koffie.

"Nou, ik had niet verwacht dat jij mij zo'n lezing kon geven over de gevoelens van de mens," zei ik en grinnikte. Ik keek even naar mijn cappuccino en vouwde mijn handen eromheen. Draco keek me aan, recht in de ogen, met die koude ogen van hem.

"Waarom niet? Ik ben toch ook een mens, al ben ik er niet in gespecialiseerd."

"Ja maar, toen ik je gisteren ontmoette, toen keek je me zo koud aan. En nu weer trouwens, je kijk altijd zo afstandelijk, koud, kil. Waarom? Het komt over alsof je echt een verschrikkelijk mens bent."

"En ben ik dat?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd duidelijk en er verscheen een glimlachje rond zijn mond. "Kijk, ogen zijn de spiegels van je gedachtes en gevoelens. Aan de manier waarom iemand kijkt kan je zien hoe diegene zich voelt. Ik vind dat mijn gedachtes en gevoelens privé zijn en ik wil ze niet met iedereen delen, daarom zorg ik ervoor dat ze zich ook niet ik mijn ogen weergeven."

"En daarom kijk je altijd alsof niets je ook maar iets kan schelen?"

"Ja, inderdaad. Je begrijpt me niet hè? Dat zie ik aan je ogen."

"Nee, ik begrijp het inderdaad niet, want blijheid kan je toch geen kwaad als je dat met anderen deelt? Stel je voor dat je vrienden iets voor je hebben gedaan en je bent er erg blij mee, kijk je dan ook zo? Dan kan je wel zeggend at je blij bent, maar als ze het niet aan je kunnen zien, dan zullen ze je toch niet geloven?"

"Je hebt gelijk, maar ik heb niet van die vrienden die dat zullen doen. Nou, dat wel, maar ik bedoel, mijn vrienden weten waar ik blij mee ben en niet. Ik heb mijn gevoelens nooit hoeven tonen en toch begrepen ze me. Nou praat ik wel met ze over mijn gevoelens, als ik boos ben of me ergens heel erg aan irriteer ofzo."

"Nooit over positieve gevoelens? Dat je verliefd bent ofzo?" Die man was vreemd, echt waar! En om dat woord, verliefd, uit mijn mond te horen was nog vreemder! Draco moest lachen.

"Wat zeg je dat alsof het een afschuwelijk woord is! Nooit verliefd geweest?" Oké, dit was echt een behoorlijk diepgaand gesprek voor de tweede keer dat je met iemand praat.

"Wat is verliefd zijn eigenlijk? Ik bedoel, volgens mij ben ik nog nooit verliefd geweest, ik weet niet eens hoe dat voelt."

"Hmm, wat verliefd zijn is. Dat is eigenlijk wel een goede vraag, daar heb ik niet zo gauw een antwoord op!" zei hij en keek even naar het plafond en dacht na.

"Weet je, ik wil het eigenlijk helemaal niet weten. Als ik het ooit word, dan merk ik het dan wel. Het schijnt zo geweldig te zijn dat iedereen het wel merkt als die verliefd is."

"Ja, ik denk ook wel dat je het merkt." Hij keek me aan over de rand van zijn kop koffie en ik voelde me vast geketend in zijn blik, alsof ik er niet meer uit kon komen en dat kon ik ook niet. Hij was niet zo'n ongevoelige zak als dat Belinda over hem zei. Hij was echt heel aardig, hij kon toch geen dooddoener zijn?

"Ik weet echt niet waarom ik deze opdracht heb gekregen, maar hij kan geen dooddoener zijn! Daar is hij veel te aardig voor!" riep ik vanuit de keuken naar Belinda die geboeid naar de tv aan het kijken was. De afzuigkap stond aan en ik kwam maar net met mijn stem over het lawaai heen. Het biefstukje dat knetterend in de pan aan het bakken was maakte het er ook niet makkelijker op.

"Aardig?! Die man is zo egoïstisch en arrogant als het maar kan! Hij is zo een ontzettende ongevoelige zak!" riep ze terug en ik grijnsde. Ik schepte wat eten op twee borden en liep ermee naar Belinda toe.

"Eigenlijk is een heel gevoelig persoon, wist je dat?" zei ik terwijl ik het bord overhandigde en ze keek me sceptisch aan.

"Een gevoelig persoon? Oh alsjeblieft, word wakker! Heb je die ogen van hem gezien?!"

"Hij vindt dat zijn gevoelens privé zijn en dat niet iedereen ze hoeft te zien. Daarom kijkt hij zo koud."

"Niet alleen koud, ook moordlustig," mompelde ze en ik grinnikte.

"Nou kom op, niet zo lullig. Als je hem wat beter kent dat is hij erg aardig en een leuke man om mee te praten. Een beetje charmant misschien maar ach."

"Een beetje?! Het is dat ik hem al ken vanaf mijn elfde! We zaten samen op Zweinstein, maar hij in Zwadderich en ik in Griffoendor, rivalen dus. Nou hebben wij elkaar nooit in de haren gezeten, maar hij oordeelt nog steeds over mij dus waarom ik niet over hem."

"Je moet hem wat beter leren kennen, niet alleen dat fake glimlachje opzetten met je suikerzoete stemmetje, maar het eens menen. Durf hem wat te vragen, dan antwoord hij."

"Zo en dat heb jij gedaan zeker."

"Ja, hoe moet ik hem anders leren kennen? Ik moet toch zijn minnaar worden, zijn geliefde?" Ik sprak de woorden een beetje minachtend uit. Ik was eigenlijk gewoon gedwongen om deze opdracht uit te voeren, al had ik zelf nog wel wat te zeggen gekregen.

"Zo erg is het niet, je vind hem nu al aardig. En geef toe, hij is zo ontzettend lekker." Belinda keek me met een grijns aan en stak haar tong uit. Ik grinnikte terug en begon te eten.


	6. Uit eten

"_Zo erg is het niet, je vind hem nu al aardig. En geef toe, hij is zo ontzettend lekker." Belinda keek me met een grijns aan en stak haar tong uit. Ik grinnikte terug en begon te eten._

5 Uit eten

Hartstikke lekker. Die woorden bleven de dagen erna door mijn hoofd spoken. De hele dag en nacht door. Telkens als iemand iets vroeg wilde ik antwoorden met hartstikke lekker. De eerste dag erna durfde ik Draco niet onder ogen te komen, bang dat hij in mijn ogen mijn gedachtes kon zien. Toen hij aan kwam lopen ging ik snel de wc in. De tweede dag durfde ik niet eens meer naar werk, bang dat hij erachter was gekomen dat ik hem had ontlopen. Als klap op de vuurpijl was ik de derde dag echt ziek van mezelf geworden, wie deed er nou zo gestoord?!

"Meisje toch! Wat is er met je? Dit is al de tweede dag dat je thuis ben gebleven!" zei Belinda toen ze mijn huisje binnen kwam.

"Het komt door jou," zei ik met een zuur gezicht.

"Door mij?" Belinda keek me hoogst verontwaardigd aan. "Hoe dan?"

"Doordat je zei dat-ie hartstikke lekker was. Die woorden bleven zo in mijn hoofd rondspoken dat ik hem eergister ging ontlopen, gister helemaal niet meer durfde en vandaag ziek van mezelf mijn boek niet meer uit kon komen!" Ze keek me even zwijgend aan en begon toen vreselijk te lachen.

"Dat is echt de beste smoes die ik ooit gehoord heb om thuis te blijven!"

"Nou wordt-ie mooi! Het is geen smoes!" riep ik verontwaardigd uit.

"Dat is net zoiets als de kat vertellen dat-ie geen muizen lust," zei ze met een knik op mijn kat en liep daarna naar de keuken. Met een zucht zakte ik terug in de bank.

"Morgen gaan we uit eten!"

"Wie?"

"Wij natuurlijk! Ik heb iets geregeld!"

"Wie zijn wij?" vroeg ik niet begrijpend.

"Nou, jij, ik, Draco en nog iemand, maar ik weet niet wie."

"Jij hebt geregeld dat we uit eten gaan, maar je weet niet wie er mee gaan? En wie moet dat betalen?"

"Nou, ik heb eigenlijk niets geregeld, maar Draco vroeg het aan me." Ik keek een beetje vreemd op. Draco vroeg aan Belinda of wij mee uit eten gingen? Hoe kon hij nou weten dat wij zo close waren? en was het niet gewoon zo dat hij Belinda had gevraagd en dat zij zich verplicht voelde haar mee te nemen?

Ik voelde een gevoel door mij heen stromen dat ik niet kende. Een steek die ik nog nooit eerder had gevoeld en die was niet positief. Ik voelde me opeens een beetje vijandig worden tegen Belinda, noemde ze dit nou jaloers zijn? Voor ik het wist nam dat gevoel het stuur over.

"Vroeg hij aan jou of jíj mee uiteten ging, of dat wíj mee uiteten gingen? Want als hij jóu mee vroeg, dan wil ik natuurlijk niet jullie avondje verpesten!" zei ik bot en schrok zelf een beetje van mij vraag. Wat deed het er ook toe? Belinda hielp me met mijn opdracht, daar was toch niets mis mee? Waarom deed ik opeens zo vijandig tegen haar, ze probeerde alleen maar te helpen! Aan de andere kant, als ik hem voor mij moest winnen kon ik het niet gebruiken dat een prof flirtster een beetje ging zitten flikvlooien met míjn opdracht!

"Amy? Wat is er? Als ik zeg dat hij ons mee uit eten vroeg, dan vroeg hij toch óns en niet alleen míj." Er viel een akelige stilte in huis en ik zocht naar de juiste woorden, maar ik kon ze niet vinden.

"Amy, nou meot je even heel goed luisteren." Ze liep naar me toe en ging naast me op de bank zitten. Ze draaide zich naar me toe en pakte mijn handen vast.

"Kijk naar me," gebood ze me en ik keek haar zwijgend aan. Ik voelde me plotseling heel klein en kwetsbaar.

"Je mag nooit, maar dan ook nooit, verliefd worden op die jongen. Nooit. Begrepen? Want hij is een Malfidus en het enige waar een Malfidus goed in is, is pijn doen. Als hij merkt dat je bereid bent om alles aan de kant te schuiven voor hem, zal hij je dat laten doen en dan breekt hij je. Ik zal alles doen, maar dan ook echt alles wat in mijn macht ligt, om dat te voorkomen. Dus alsjeblieft." Ze keek me aan met smekende, grote, oprechte ogen. Ik wist dat ik haar zou breken als dat gebeurde en ik wist ook dat het mij zou breken als het zover kwam.

"Oh, en dan nog iets: Draco zal nooit op mij kunnen vallen vanwege onze jeugdige vijandelijkheid. Ik denk dat die snol van een Patty Park, zijn school vriendinnetje waar zijn moeder helemaal weg van schijnt te zijn, nog een serieuzere bedreiging is. Al is Draco behoorlijk op har afgeknapt, maar als hij door haar de naam van zijn familie hoog zou houden, zal hij het doen.

Draco is een trots man, veel te trots naar mijn zin. Hij gaat nog liever dood dan dat zijn trots en eergevoel geschaad wordt! Ik heb hem ook nog nooit zijn excuus horen aanbieden."

"Ik heb nooit trots gekend… maar ik heb ook nog nooit mijn excuus aangeboden, voor zover ik weet althans."

"Maar bij jou zijn er ook nog nooit dingen gebeurd waarvoor je je kan excuseren."

"Oh…"

"Hello, is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?" Rustig zong ik mee met de radio waarop een dreuzelzender stond die Dennis me had gegeven. Ik vond het erge leuke muziek en trok me ook niets aan van alle andere tovenaars die me vreemd aankeken.

"Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue, but let me start by saying: I love you."

"Mij? Vroeg een stem en verwilderd keek ik op. Ik was een stapel papieren aan het sorteren en die gleden nu allemaal uit elkaar op de grond.

"Wat jij?" vroeg ik alsof ik niet wist waarover hij het had en ik keek even zijdelings naar de papieren.

"Niets. Sorry dat ik je papieren op de grond heb laten vallen. Dat ik je weer heb laten schrikken!" Hij excuseert zich! Schoot er door mijn hoofd.

"het geeft niet, hoe vaak heb ik dat wel niet gezegd?" zei ik met een glimlach tegen het bleke, spitse gezicht met blond haar die voor me stond. Hartstikke lekker, schoot als volgende gedachte even door mijn hoofd.

"Wat was je ermee aan het doen? Je kon toch magie gebruiken?"

"Ik verveelde me. Ik heb hier niets beters te doen, dus ging ik maar sorteren."

"Soms begrijp ik jou echt niet, ik moet je toch iets beter leren kennen. Ga je me lunchen?"

"Mooie smoes om te vragen of ik mee ga, hè? Geldt-ie ook voor dat etentje van vanavond?" Ik pakte mijn tas en liep naar hem toe. Samen liepen we naar het lunchplekje.

"Ja, sorry-" Hij excuseerde zich nog een keer! "-dat je het via Belinda moest horen dat je vanavond uit eten gaat met ons. Ik had je zelf willen vragen, maar je was er niet en ik had je adres niet voor een uil."

"Oh, dat kon je ook vragen."

"Ik had het druk. Volgende keer zal ik je persoonlijk op komen zoeken met een bloemetje. Wat was er eigenlijk?"

"Ik voelde me slecht, misschien het verveelde, saaie werk hier achter de balie."

"Hmm, ik denk dat ik je snel nodig zal hebben, als je dat beter vindt," zei hij met een grijns.

"Alles beter dan dit!" zei ik met een glimlach.

De bel ging en struikelend rende ik naar de deur en trok hem met een ruk open.

"Hoi Dennis, kom binnen en bedien jezelf!" zei ik haastige en trok hem binnen en struinde toen mijn kamer in. Ik hoorde Dennis een flesje bier open maken en zich nestelen op de bank.

"De witte of zwarte?" vroeg ik en hield twee precies dezelfde rokken omhoog.

"Wat ga je doen? En wat doe je er bovenaan?"

"Dat hangt ook weer van jou af, groen of blauw. Ik ga uiteten."

"Met wie? Met een man? Ja! Al zo kort hier en nu al een man aan de haak! Ik wist het wel! Ooh hoe ziet hij eruit en hoe heet hij?!" Dennis keek me met een blij gezicht aan en ik zweeg even terwijl ik hem onderzocht hem op iets merkwaardigs met mijn ogen.

"Het is toch wel een man hè? Ohjee, heb ik iets vreselijks verkeerd gezegd?"

"Nee, het is een man. Een vriend en binnenkort mijn baas en Belinda en nog iemand gaan mee, het maakt dus eigenlijk helemaal niet uit hoe ik eruit zie," zei ik met een zucht en liet de kleren hangen. Ik draaide me om en liep terug naar mijn kamer.

"De zwarte en de blauwe!" riep Dennis me achterna. "Dan steekt het niet zo af bij je zwarte haar en blauwe blousje omdat zo je ogen zijn!"

"Zo goed?" vroeg ik enkele minuten late, toen ik mijzelf helemaal klaar had gemaakt, aan Dennis en ging voor hem staan.

"Als ik niet op jongens viel, dan had ik je nu meegenomen naar de slaapkamer," zei jij met en grijns en ik trok niet begrijpend een wenkbrauw op. "Je ziet er geweldig uit," zei hij daarna als uitleg. Ik kon het niet helpen dat ik en beetje begon te blozen.

"Nou zeg, niet overdrijven hè, maar zit mijn haar goed? En zijn deze hakken niet te?" Ik had zwarte hakken aan die behoorlijk hoog waren en met bandjes aan mijn voeten zaten.

"Nee joh! Ze hebben een brede hak, dat is goed! Het maakt je benen lang en slank, nog meer dan ze al zijn! En zal ik je nog wat vertellen? Met wie je ook uit gaat, zorg altijd dat je er goed uitziet. Je hebt er altijd profijt van! Oh, en als iemand je vraagt om mee te gaan naar de slaapkamer dan wilt hij seks met je," zei hij er nog even bij ter informatie.

"Oh… oké. Maar, ik schop je nu mijn huis uit!"

"Maar ik heb mijn bier nog niet op!"

"Die neem je maar mee!"

"En wil je het statiegeld dan niet van het blikje?"

"Statiegeld? Huh?... Die mag je houden," zei ik en duwde de hevig protesterende Dennis door mijn deur.

"En onthoud, ga nooit op de eerste date met iemand mee naar de slaapkamer!!!" riep Dennis nog door de deur en ik grinnikte. Nog net op tijd had ik de deur dicht gedaan, want toen ik me omdraaide verscheen er een witte, schijnende egel voor mijn neus, die sprak met Belinda's stem.

"Amy, sorry, maar ik moet afzeggen. Er is iets tussen gekomen en ik kan nu echt niet gaan. Je krijgt later uitleg, veel plezier." Stom verbaasd keek ik naar de plek waar de egel was verschenen en verdwenen. Dit moest niet gebeuren als Dennis erbij was, het was nog maar net op tijd! Maar Belinda had afgezegd, hoe kon ze mij alleen laten?! Het moest wel heel belangrijk zijn, hopelijk niets ernstigs. Zou ik ook afzeggen? Ik vond het doodeng om er helemaal alleen voor te staan, ik trilde op mijn benen. Maar aan de andere kant gaf de angst mij en opwinding om toch te gaan, hoe erg kon het nou zijn? Ik kende Draco nu toch wel redelijk! Maar die vriend van Draco, die kende ik niet. Wie zou het zijn? Hopelijk was hij aardig, net als Draco, en begripvol. Misschien zat hij ook wel in het complot! Nee, dat kon niet! De enige die van het complot wisten waren Belinda, Bunneham en ik. Zelfs de spionnen wisten er niets van. Maar toch zou er een kans zijn dat ik er nu niet alleen voor stond? Oh wat deed ik dramatisch! Wat was er nou weer eng aan een etentje met een vriend en een onbekende man? Alles!! Al helemaal als die vriend jou opdracht was. Wist ik veel hoe je een man moest versieren!

Ik stapte de deur uit en verdween naar het restaurant waar we zouden eten. Het was een heel chique restaurant en ik voelde me een beetje simpel in mijn kleding, alsof ik eigenlijk niet goed genoeg was voor dit restaurant. Zo keek de ober me ook aan toen ik binnen kwam. Pas toen ik zei dat ik bij Draco Malfidus hoorde kwam er een klein glimlachje rond zijn mond.

Hij bracht me naar een tafel waar al iemand aan zat die ik niet kende, Draco was er nog niet.

"Meneer Malfidus is er nog niet, maar die zal zo wel komen," zei de ober en bood me en glas champagne aan die ik beleefd weigerde.

"Zo dus jij bent de nieuwe vrouw die het hart van de jonge Malfidus sneller doet laten kloppen," zei de man die ook al aan de tafel zat.

"Eeuh, ik denk dat u zich vergist met iemand anders," zei ik ongemakkelijk. Ik voelde dat ik wat rood werd en verschoof wat op mijn stoel.

"Ooh, dat denk ik niet. Draco kon niet meer stoppen met praten nadat hij je had leren kennen en zei dat ik je echt moest leren kennen. Ik ben trouwen Nick Heilshof." Hij stak zijn hand uit.

"Amy Roisin," zei ik met een glimlach en schudde zijn hand. Het nieuws dat hij me had verteld beviel me wel, erg goed zelfs!

"Zou je niet met iemand komen?"

"Ja, dat was wel het plan, maar ze heeft afgezegd. Er was iets heel belangrijks tussen gekomen en kon echt niet mee. Meer weet ik ook niet."

"Oh, nou, ze weet niet welk eten ze mist hier! Het is verrukkelijk! Ooit geweest?"

"Nee, ik ben nog niet zo lang in Londen."

"Waar kom je vandaan?"

"Ver weg, het oosten. Ik ben opgegroeid op het platte land, het is dus best wel moeilijk voor me om hier me in alles te voorzien."

"En Draco maakt het er niet makkelijker op, neem ik aan."

"Nou, ik hoef nooit mijn lunch te betalen," zei ik met een klein glimlachje en Nick begon te lachen.

"Kijk uit hoor, want die jonge is een echte charmeur en als hij je te pakken heeft kost het veel moeite om los te komen! Oh, daar heb je hem! Hé Draco!"

"Hallo Nick, alles goed?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij Nick een klap op zijn schouder gaf. Daarna draaide hij zich naar mij en keek zwijgend naar me, zonder enige emotie.

Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest doen, maar vreemd genoeg voelde ik me niet ongemakkelijk onder zijn zwijgende, starende blik. Na twee minuten trok hij zijn mond open, alsof hij veel moeite had om een zin in elkaar te prutsen.

"Je ziet er mooi uit, Amy," zei hij met een klein glimlachje en ik bloosde een beetje.

"Dat valt wel mee hoor, ze keken me hier aan alsof ik niet goed genoeg ben voor deze tent." Ik keek met een lichtelijke argwaan naar de ober die me zo had aangekeken.

"Niet goed genoeg? Ik zou eerder te goed zeggen."

"Ja, ze zijn hier erg vriendelijk heb ik al ontdekt. Goede tent heb je uit gekozen, maat," zei Nick sarcastisch en gaf Draco nu ook een klap op de schouder.

"Hopen dat het eten beter is dan hun vriendelijkheidgehalte," zei Draco met een zucht en nam een slok van zijn Champagne. "Wil jij niets drinken?"

"Nee, misschien straks," zei ik en hij knikte.

"Je mag nemen wat je wilt."

"Oh, dan neem ik vooraf een Carpaccio, als hoofdgerecht een eeuh… een visschotel en eeuhm…"

"Dat toetjes komt later wel. Hier is een kaart." Hij gaf me een kaart en toen ik begon te lezen kwam het erop neer dat ik een keuze had uit gerechten die ik allemaal niet kende.

De avond verliep soepel en ik had veel plezier. Nick kwam met de gekste onderwerpen aanzetten die me erg aan het lachen maakten en Draco leek zich ook te amuseren. Zo af en toe kruisten onze blikken en dan schoten de woorden van Belinda door mijn hoofd. Daarna vroeg ik me af wat Dennis van hem zou vinden en kwam dan tot de conclusie dat Belinda toch wel gelijk had. Op dat moment wilde ik ook niets liever dan gewoon naar hem kijken.

"Maar vertel eens Amy, wat doet je vader?" vroeg Nick en als sneeuw voor de zon verdween mijn glimlach.

"Ja, ik wil graag weten wat hij doet."

"Eeuh… hij," ik haalde diep adem. "Hij is pas overleden." Het kwam er zacht uit en het was even stil. Opeens voelde ik weer woede opkomen. Ik probeerde het te onderdrukken, maar dat ging niet. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik Draco afwachtend kijken.

"Vermoord eigenlijk," zei ik bitter, maar nog steeds zacht. Nick hapte een keer naar lucht en ik zag Draco iets bleker worden. "Ik werd wakker, 's nachts, en ik hoorde mensen buiten. Ons huis staat in het bos op een heuvel en niemand komt daar dus ooit. Ik rende naar beneden, ik wist dat het nooit goed kon zijn. Niemand die bij zijn gezonde verstand is gaat midden in de nacht bij iemand op bezoek. Op het moment dat mijn vader de deur open deed stond ik naast hem en duwde de deur dicht, na een spreuk naar buiten te hebben afgevuurd. Dat was dom van me, daardoor wisten ze dat er iemand thuis was. Het waren dooddoeners, daar ben ik van overtuigd." Ik beleefde het helemaal opnieuw en ik voelde hoe mijn handen begonnen te trillen en hoe ook mijn lippen begonnen te trillen. "Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen, k had al zolang niet geduelleerd! Ik duwde mijn vader het huis in, ik wist dat ze voor hem kwamen, ik wist het gewoon. En toen, toen…" Ik probeerde diep adem te halen en probeerde de tranen die achter mijn ogen zaten weg te knipperen, ik ging niet huilen in een chique restaurant. "Ze bliezen de deur op en.." mijn ogen werden groot van schrik en mijn stem bleef steken in mijn keel. Ik kon niets meer uitbrengen, niet dat dat nodig was, want ik was het allemaal vergeten. Verder was het een grote waas. Er schoten beelden voorbij, maar ik kon ze niet achter elkaar plakken. Het wilde niet, het lukte niet. Ik was het vergeten!

"En toen?" vroeg Draco zacht en ik voelde dat hij mijn hand pakte om het trillen tegen te gaan.

"I-ik weet het niet meer. Ik… ze namen mijn vader, ik hoorde en vrouw lachen en ze vermoordde hem. I-ik kwam te kort, ik kon ze niet aan. Het is mijn schuld, als ik nou gewoon met hem was verdwenen, als ik…-" Ik voelde hoe langzaam een traan over mijn wang gleed, maar weigerde er meer te laten gaan. Ik keek Draco bang aan, als ik dit al was vergeten, hoeveel zou ik dan niet werkelijk zijn vergeten? Als ik al iets vergat dat zo recent in mijn leven was gebeurd dan…

"Ssshh, rustig maar, het was vast niet jou schuld," zei Nick en legde een hand op mijn arm om me een beetje te kalmeren. Draco keek me aan met een blik die ik niet kon plaatsen, hij leek wel opgelucht!

"Rustig nou maar, neem wat water en probeer jezelf te kalmeren. Het was niet jou schuld, daar ben ik zeker van," zei Nick maar zijn stem was onzeker en keek even moeilijk naar Draco.

Ik voelde me belachelijk, wie deed dit nou in een chique restaurant?

"Ik ga even naar de wc," zei ik en liep weg. Mijn ogen waren nog steeds aan het branden, maar gelukkig was mijn mascara niet uit gelopen. Ik begon mezelf te kalmeren en hoopte dat ik mezelf niet te erg voor schut had gezet. Mensen aan omringende tafels hadden meegeluisterd en meelijwekkend gekeken. Wat zou Belinda wel niet van me denken? En Draco dacht natuurlijk dat ik een of ander zeer geëmotioneerd persoontje was of da tik erg veel aandacht wilde. Gelukkig hadden we al gegeten dus kon ik snel naar huis, ik wilde niet langer dan nodig was in dit restaurant blijven!

Na me opgefrist te hebben liep ik weer terug, alen was Nick verdwenen. Ik keek even kort naar de lege plek, maar trok me er niet veel van aan. Vreemde gozer om zomaar ineens weg te gaan.

"Hij moest weg," zei Draco en ik knikte. Er was even en opgelaten stilte, eentje die er nog niet was geweest en ik voelde de ogen van andere mensen in mijn rug prikken.

"Zullen we hier weg gaan?" vroeg Draco opeens en ik was zo blij dat hij het voorstelde. Ik had het zo benauwd gekregen dat het me niet verbaasde als ik een ontzettend rood hoofd had.

Eenmaal buiten haalde ik diep en opgelucht adem. De frisse wind deed me goed en ik knapte er meer van op.

"Draco, het spijt me dat ik zo emotioneel was, binnen. Ik weet niet wat ik had, mijn vader is nu al langer dood en ik zette jullie wel voor schut." Er viel een last van mijn schouders toen ik die woorden had gezegd.

"Je moet je niet verontschuldigen. Je hebt het zo lang opgekropt en nou kwam het er allemaal uit. Ik had je moeten waarschuwen voor Nick, hij is een spraakwaterval. Al helemaal over het onderwerp ouders nu hij zelf net vader is geworden. Ik vind het niet erg dat je je even liet gaan, het laat iets van jou zien en ik wil jou verdriet graag delen. Je moet het niet opproppen, daar word je alleen maar ellendig van."

Het was weer even stil en we liepen samen ene parkje in. Het was er lekker rustig en i dacht na over zijn woorden, hij was wijs!

"Ik jen nog nooit eerder iemand verloren," zei ik en hij keek me aan.

"En je moeder dan?"

"Die liet me achter toe ik nog een baby was," antwoordde ik onverschillig.

"Oh, wat vervelend dat je nooit echt een moeder hebt gehad. Mijn moeder is eigenlijk het belangrijkste in mijn leven. Ze heeft ook alles voor me over."

"En je vader dan?"

"Die is er niet vaak." Hij zei het een beetje afwijkend en keek me ook niet aan. Zijn vader was een dooddoener, dat wist ik. Dat was vast ook wel de reden dat hij er weinig was.

Niet lang daarna gingen we beiden naar huis en spraken af nog eens uit eten te gaan, maar dan met z'n tweeën.


	7. Geheimen

_Niet lang daarna gingen we beiden naar huis en spraken af nog eens uit eten te gaan, maar dan met z'n tweeën._

6 Geheimen

"Belinda!!" riep ik hard en bonsde op de deur. Ik was lichtelijk boos omdat Belinda me zo had laten zitten en dat ik het dus bijna helemaal verknalt had. Ze had moeten weten dat ik het nog niet alleen kon! En daarna had ze ook nog eens twee dagen niets van zich laten horen.

"Verdomme! Schiet eens op jij!" riep ik weer en bonsde weer hard op de deur. Ik hoorde voetstappen in de gang, alleen ze had blijkbar geen haast. De deur ging open en ik zuchtte.

"Hehe, Jezus wat ben jij sloom! En dan moet ik wel altijd meteen de deur open doe- " Ik keek naar Belinda, maar Belinda was Belinda niet maar een jonge man.

"Oh nee! Niet open doen! Ik doe open!" riep nog een stem en haastige voetstappen in de gang. "Oh, ik zie dat je al open hebt gedaan," zei Belinda toen ze me zag en de man keek me fronsend aan. Ik wist dat Belinda geen broer had dus moest het wel een bedpartner zijn van haar.

Ik keek van Belinda naar de man en toen weer naar Belinda. Ze kek me aan met een schuldige blik.

"Hi Amy," zei ze met een klein stemmetje. Ze verwachtte waarschijnlijk dat ik boos zou worden omdat… waarom eigenlijk? Ook al wist ik niet waarom ik boos werd, maar ik werd wel boos. Had ze me hiervoor in de steek gelaten? Bijna de missie laten vergallen? Niets van zich laten horen?

"Iets noodzakelijks hè," concludeerde ik verwijtend. Ik draaide me om en liep met stevige passen de trap weer af van de flat.

"Waar heeft die nou last van?" vroeg de man aan Belinda en ze zuchtte.

"Had dan ook niet open gedaan als ik dat zeg!" zei ze boos en ik hoorde dat ze achter me de trap af kwam. "Amy, wacht nou even!"

Toen ik eenmaal buiten was stopte ik. Welke kant moest ik ook alweer op? Maar voor ik ook maar weer kon beginnen met lopen greep Belinda mijn arm.

"Amy, het is ingewikkeld."

"Oh ja, je bed partner is belangrijker dan ik ben en onze missie!" viel ik uit. Ze was even stil. "Je weet toch dat ik nog niet helemaal bekend ben met alle dingen in dit leven?! Ik had het bijna verprutst! En ik wist echt niet hoe ik me moest gedragen daar! Ik had het bijna zo ver dat Draco en niet goed over me zou denken en hoe moest het dan?! En dan laat je ook nog eens twee dagen niets van je horen! Ik was doodongerust!"

"Nou kom, na twee dagen ben je niet gelijk doodongerust. En ik zei al dat het ingewikkeld lag! Laat het me dan uitleggen!" Ik keek haar afwachtend aan. "Die jongen, dat is Simon. Hij, we hebben heel lang een relatie gehad. Het begon na onze schooltijd, het was wel acht jaar en we waren heel gelukkig. In ieder geval, ik dacht dat hij gelukkig was, hij had me zelfs een huwelijksaanzoek gedaan. Ik was dol blij. Een dag na onze verloving was hij weg. Spoorloos, hij had alles achtergelaten. Ik ben een tijdje depressief geweest en stortte me helemaal op mijn werk. Toen kreeg ik net zo'n opdracht als jij nu hebt, maar ik was nog veels te kwetsbaar. Eergister, vlak voordat ik weg wilde gaan, stond hij opeens weer voor mijn deur. Ik was zo van slag dat ik echt niet kon gaan, ik zou mijn mond zo voorbij praten. Je wilt echt niet weten hoe ik was, ik was in alle staten. Ik heb Simon bijna geprobeerd te vermoorden, die gedachte was in ieder geval wel bij me opgekomen. We hebben de hele nacht door gepraat, ik was boos, furieus."

"En nu zijn jullie weer geliefden?" vroeg ik sceptisch. "Heeft hij een verklaring gegeven en zijn excuses aangeboden?"

"Zijn excuses wel duizend keer, maar een verklaring kon hij niet geven. En geliefden, dat is een groot woord. Ik had hem afgezworen en het duurt wel even voordat ik hem weer echt in mijn leven kan opnemen."

"Maar jullie hebben wel een wilde nacht gehad?"

"Oh God nee! Hij slaapt op de bank! Je dacht toch niet werkelijk dat ik hem gelijk in mijn bed zou laten stappen?!"

"Nou zoals ik jullie aantrof had ik het wel verwacht. Maar dit allemaal is nog geen excuus voor het niets van je laten horen." Ik bleef koppig volhouden.

"Oké, sorry. Het spijt me, ik had moeten melden dat ik niet kwam werken. Alsjeblieft vergeef me," zei ze zuchtend en ik knikte. "En wat was er nou gebeurd tijdens het etentje en wie was er nog meer?"

"Ene Nick, aardige man maar een beetje vreemd. Ten eerste ik wist echt niet hoe ik me moest kleden, ten tweede kon ik de menukaart niet lezen en dan als laatste begon Nick me zo uit te horen! En toen vroeg hij over mijn vader en ik barstte los. Ik hem gehuild en verteld over hoe mijn vader dood ging. Het vreemde is alleen dat ik het ben vergeten. Ik kon en kan me nog steeds niet herinneren hoe het is gelopen. Ik zocht steun bij Draco, maar hij ontweek me een beetje had ik het gevoel. En nadat ik naar de wc was geweest was Nick opeens weg en zijn Draco en ik ook weg gegaan. Draco heeft me laten weten dat ik mijn verdriet niet op moet proppen en altijd bij hem kan komen uithuilen."

"Verprutst? Noem je dat verprutst? Dat is toch hartstikke goed nieuws!"

"Ja, maar hij deed zo vreemd toen ik het verhaal vertelde. Eerste keek hij heel aanmoedigend en daarna opgelucht en daarna ontweek hij me. Dat is toch geen normale reactie?"

"Ach, Draco is gewoon vreemd. Maar, kom je boven? Als mijn beste vriendin moet je toch wel kennis maken met Simon." Ik stemde ermee in en samen liepen we weer naar boven.

"Hey Amy, kan ik straks bij je eten?" vroeg Dennis toen ik hem buiten op de stoep tegen kwam. Het was alweer een ruim week nadat Draco en ik het etentje hadden. Ik schaamde me nog steeds een beetje als ik hem zag, maar hij deed alsof hij het allang weer was vergeten. Ik had Simon ook leren kennen en was een keer samen met hen naar de kroeg geweest, maar de dagen erna zei Belinda al onze gesprekken af omdat ze met Simon iets ging doen. Ik werd er moe en chagrijnig van en probeerde daarom ook niet meer om iets met haar te gaan doen.

"Hey Dennis, ja natuurlijk! Gezellig. Ik wilde toch net boodschappen doen, nog voorkeuren?" vroeg ik en hij dacht na.

"Ik ga wel mee, dan weet ik zeker dat het lekker is." Ik knikte en samen liepen we richting de supermarkt voor dreuzels. Het was een gezellig wandelingetje en we hadden veel plezier. Uiteindelijk kozen we voor diepvriespizza, dat was immers niet zo moeilijk te maken. Ik was verbaasd over hoe goed ik kon omgaan met een dreuzel en toch nog de toverwereld verborgen kunnen houden voor hem. Hij had al een paar keer een uil op de tafel zien zitten, maar vroeg er nooit over door. Hij wist dat ik dierengek was en dacht dat dit daar wel bij zou horen.

Op de terug weg ging alles goed, totdat we bij mijn huis waren. Ik zicht mijn sleutels om mijn deur open te doen toen er iets onverwachts gebeurde.

"Amy!! Kijk uit!!" riep hij en duwde tegen me aan zodat ik uit evenwicht raakte en op de grond viel. Ik schrok en gaf een gil. Op het punt waar ik net nog stond ketste een groene straal tegen de muur af en met grote ogen keek ik uit de richting waarvan die kwam. Er stond en persoon helemaal in het zwart met een masker op en zijn toverstok op mijn gericht. Zo snel als ik kon pakte ik mijn eigen stok en schreeuwde: "Expilliarmus!!"

De man vloog naar achteren terwijl zijn stok tussen ons in belandde. Ik nam de moeite niet om de stok te pakken en draaide me om naar Dennis, die eruit zag alsof hij ent een geest had gezien. Ik duwde tegen hem aan als teken dat hij op moest staan.

"Rennen!" zei ik en hij kwam krabbelend overeind en begon naar de achterdeur van mijn huis te rennen. Ik rende hem achterna en zocht intussen naar de goede sleutel aan mijn sleutelbos. Ik deed de deur open en duwde Dennis hardhandig naar binnen waarnaar ik zelf weer terug ging om de dooddoener te grijpen. Helaas was de dooddoener verdwenen en had zijn stok meegenomen. Wat was dit voor en actie? Waarom wilde hij mij doden?

Met een wee gevoel in mijn maag ging ik mijn eigen huisje binnen en sloot het helemaal af met beschermende spreuken. Ik wilde onze veiligheid niet nog eens riskeen.

"Amy? Wat was dat?" vroeg Dennis nadat ik naast hem op de bank ging zitten. Hij zag eruit alsof hij ieder moment weg kon zakken. Lijk bleek en zijn handen trilden, de angst was uit zijn ogen af te lezen. Ik zuchtte.

"Dat was een dooddoener," zei ik en verwachtte wel dat hij meer zou gaan vragen.

"En dat is?"

"Een duistere tovenaar."

"Tovenaar? Maar, bestaan die dan?"

"Dat heb je toch net gezien."

"En jij? Ben jij ook een –" ik knikte en het was even stil.

"Ja, ik ben een tovenaar." Ik was hem een uitleg schuldig, dat wist ik nu ook wel. Rustig begon ik over de toverwereld, mijn werk, dooddoeners en Voldemort natuurlijk. Dennis luisterde zonder ook maar een geluid je maken, hij hing letterlijk aan mijn lippen.

"Dus, die wereld, de toverwereld, wordt belaagd door een duistere tovenaar die onverslaanbaar is, of bijna dan. En jij vecht tegen zijn dienaren en die gast van daarnet was zo'n dienaar? En om het nog moeilijker te maken ben je ook nog eens een undercoveragent bij je baas en je moet uitzoeken of hij ook zo'n dienaar is. En je moet zorgen dat hij verliefd op je wordt? Want ze vermoeden dat hij zijn teken verbergt? Als ik het goed begrijp, dan is het allemaal erg ingewikkeld."

"Dat is het ook! En ik word er eigenlijk een beetje gek van! En het was helemaal geen goed idee om het jou te vertellen."

"Waarom niet? Nu weet ik tenminste wat er aan de hand is!"

"Ja, maar door jou erbij te betrekken is jou leven nu ook in gevaar en jij kunt jezelf niet verdedigen tegen een tovenaar."

"Maar ze weten toch helemaal niet dat ik dit weet."

"Ze weten alles, Dennis, alles. Dat is juist het gevaarlijkste." Dennis keek me onzeker aan en ik bespeurde zelfs wat angst in zijn ogen. "Maar wees niet bang, ik zal je zo goed als ik kan beschermen. Om te beginnen zorgen we dat ze je huis niet in kunnen, zodat je vredig kan slapen thuis."

"En wat ga je dan doen?"

"Ik word de beschermer van jou huis zeg maar. Ik spreek een spreuk over jou huis uit en dan kan geen enkel andere tovenaar het huis nog zien, behalve als hij het adres van mij heeft gekregen. Dreuzels zoals jij kunnen het wel gewoon zien, alleen dan moet ik even de spreuk een beetje aanpassen. Dan ben ik de geheimhouder van jou huis. Verder hebben we een communicatie middel nodig, eentje waarmee je direct contact hebt."

"Oh, dat is snel geregeld. We gebruiken gewoon mobiele telefoons."

"Wat is dat?" vroeg ik en hij haalde een klein vreemd apparaatje uit zijn zak met toetsjes erop.

"Dit is een mobiele telefoon. Iedere telefoon heeft een eigen nummer en als je dat nummer dan belt, dan kan je elkaar spreken. Het is heel handig! Maar jij moet wel ook zo'n ding aanschaffen."

"Nou, dan moeten we dat maar eens doen. Maar nu ga ik eten maken, want ik krijg echt honger!"

"Ja, goed idee! Maar, waar is Belinda eigenlijk de laatste tijd? Hebben jullie ruzie? Ze is hier nog maar heel weinig."

"Ze is weer terug bij har ex, of in ieder geval, hij slaapt bij haar op de bank. Of inmiddels misschien wel bij haar weer in bed. Het is een heel verhaal, maar een aantal jaar terug had hij haar ten huwelijk gevraagd en zij zei ja, de volgende dag was hij verdwenen."

"Ai, dat is pijnlijk. Waarom?"

"Dat weet ze niet. En ze durft het niet te vragen."

"En dan laat ze hem zomaar op haar bank slapen?! Dat mens is gek! Ik zou ten eerste de deur heel hard in zijn gezicht dicht slaan en ten tweede in ieder geval om een verklaring vragen!"

"Ja, ik vind ook dat ze een beetje vreemd handelt, maar dat is haar keus. Ik ga me niet met haar liefdeleven bemoeien, zij bemoeit zich al teveel met de mijne en dat gaat ook niet goed, dus." De rest van de avond ging het gesprek over Belinda en verdere liefdes relaties die Dennis ooit gehad had.

Langzaam zette ik mijn voeten in het koude zand. Er trok een rilling door me heen en het zand kwam tussen mijn tenen. Voorzichtig, alsof ik op brekend ijs liep, begon ik te lopen. Ik ademde de zoute lucht diep in en genoot van de krijsende vogels.

Het zand werd harder er kouder. Ik begon afdrukken achter te laten in het zand, linkervoet, rechtervoet, linkervoet en rechtervoet.

"Ik hou van je, dat weet je toch," zei een vertrouwde stem naast me.

"Ja," zei ik alleen maar en keek naast me, maar er was niemand. Ik keek weer voor me en hield halt. Mijn vader stond voor mijn neus en ik botste bijna tegen hem op. Hij keek me met een ernstige blik aan en verbaasd keek ik terug.

"Papa, hoe kom je hier?"

"Ik kan hier komen als het nodig is."

"Waarom kijk je zo ernstig? Wat is er?" Ik voelde me verontrustend worden onder zijn ernstige blik en begon met mijn duim en wijsvinger tegen elkaar aan te tikken.

"Er is iets dat je moet weten, iets belangrijks." Ik keek mijn vader strak aan en stopte met wat ik aan het doen was. Wat moest ik weten?

"Wat moet ik weten, papa?" vroeg ik scherp en kreeg het onbehagelijke gevoel dat hij over iets gelogen had. Hij had iets verborgen gehouden en daar kwam ik nu pas achter. Hoe belangrijk zou het zijn geweest?

"Pap?"

"Je moet weten dat… ik kon het je niet eerder vertellen vanwege je veiligheid. Je moet weten dat alles wat ik heb gedaan voor jou veiligheid was. Je moeder ook."

"Mijn moeder?!" Ik keek hem geschrokken aan en mijn gedachtes begonnen te ratelen. "Pap wat is er met mijn moeder en wát moet ik weten?!" Ik begon een vreemd gevoel te krijgen in mijn maag. Ik wilde weten wat hij bedoelde! Waarom draaide hij er zo omheen?

Plotseling begon hij te vervagen en ik werd paniekerig. Hij mocht nog niet weg gaan!

"Pap kom terug! We zijn nog niet klaar!" riep ik uit maar mijn vader keek me alleen maar triest aan. "Vertel me wat er met mijn moeder is!" Hij sloot zijn ogen en schudde zacht zijn hoofd. En toen was hij weg en kwam er een donker gezicht voor in de plaats. Ik kon niet zien wie het was, maar het beangstigde me. Het kwam steeds dichter bij me en ik probeerde weg te kijken, maar het hoofd had mijn blik gevangen en liet het niet meer los.

Met een ruk kwam ik overeind met mijn stok voor me uit gestoken. Ik keek verwilderd rond in mijn kamer, maar er was niets. Snel deed ik mijn nachtlampje aan. Ik voelde me niet op mijn gemak, iemand bekeek me. Ik werd in de gaten gehouden, ik voelde het gewoon. Als je zolang in het wild had geleefd, dan voelde je gewoon wanneer je in de gaten werd gehouden en ook of het goed was of niet. In dit geval zeker niet!

Ik stapte uit bed en haalde en glas water. Ik was aangedaan door mijn droom, was het echt? Had mijn vader echt iets verborgen gehouden? En wat was er met mijn moeder? Leefde ze nog? Waarom was ze eigenlijk vertrokken? Was ze wel vlak na mijn geboorte vertrokken?


	8. Hoofdpijn

_Ik was aangedaan door mijn droom, was het echt? Had mijn vader echt iets verborgen gehouden? En wat was er met mijn moeder? Leefde ze nog? Waarom was ze eigenlijk vertrokken? Was ze wel vlak na mijn geboorte vertrokken? _

7 Hoofdpijn

Neuriënd liep Belinda op me af. Toen ze zag dat ik haar zag glimlachte ze breed en zwaaide uitbundig. Ik glimlachte beheerst terug.

"Wat ben jij vrolijk vandaag, is er iets?" vroeg ik en borg een nieuwe stapel papieren op.

"Jij bent degene die vrolijk moet zijn! Het is jou grote dag! Of nou ja, grote dag… je gaat promotie maken! Vanmiddag al!"

"Oh, mag ik vanmiddag al de liefhebbende, verleidelijke assistente spelen van Draco?"

"Nou zeg, je doet alsof je er absoluut geen zin in hebt."

"Heb ik ook niet," zei ik met een priemende blik op Belinda.

"Waarom niet? Het is toch spanend! Ik vond het altijd wel een kick om een jongen verliefd op me te laten worden en hem dan te dumpen!"

"Ja, maar jou ben ik niet. Ik weet niet eens hoe ik een verliefd persoon moet spelen!"

"Tuurlijk wel! Je bent toch wel eens verliefd geweest! Je hebt toch wel ooit eens van iemand gehouden!"

"Nee! Nou, ja, mijn vader, maar dat is anders!"

"Echt?! Wow! Eeuh, oké, nou kijk… je doet gewoon alsof je heel veel om hem geeft. Als je verliefd bent dan heb je het gevoel dat je zweeft en al helemaal als hij je zoent."

"Zoent? Hij gaat mij niet zoenen!"

"Natuurlijk wel! God Amy! Hoe vaak hebben we dit gesprek al niet gehad?! Je weet toch wat je moet doen! Als je met hem moet slapen, dan moet je minstens met hem zoenen! Denk je dat hij je mee naar bed neemt als je niet eens met hem wilt zoenen?"

"Jezus Belinda! Ik vind het gewoon moeilijk ja! Jij mag het dan misschien wel niets vinden, maar ik ben gewoon nog maagd! Ik ben praktisch nooit om gegaan met mensen van mijn eigen leeftijd! Ik werd privé getraind en heb nooit mannen gezien onder de leeftijd van mijn vader! Hoe denk je dat dit voor mij zal zijn?!"

"Ssssh! Niet iedereen hoeft te weten dat jij een bosnimf bent!"

"Een bosnimf?! Oh nou wordt-ie mooi!" Ik keek Belinda kwaad aan en zij op haar beurt mij.

Ik draaide me om en beende weg met mijn tas en jas in mijn handen. Het was inmiddels herfst geworden en het kon nog wel eens koud zijn zo nu en dan. Terwijl ik liep sloeg ik mijn lange stoffen jas om mijn schouders en zette mijn petje op die goed paste bij mijn jas en sjaal die thuis lag voor koudere dagen. In deze paar weken dat ik al in de stad leefde had ik erg veel geleerd over het leven hier. En Belinda kon het natuurlijk niet laten om me meteen de modewereld in te slepen om te zorgen dat ik er absoluut nooit slecht uit zag qua kleding. Met mijn dubbele salaris kon ik mij dingen veroorloven die Belinda niet kon betalen, maar toch maakte ik daar weinig gebruik van. Ik zocht de kleine leuke kledingwinkeltjes op die veel leuks te bieden hadden en niet zo standaard waren.

"Amy!" riep Belinda maar ik negeerde haar. "AMY!!! Loop niet weg als ik tegen je praat!"

"Je was al uitgesproken!!" riep ik terug terwijl ik me omdraaide en achteruit een stukje verder liep.

"Ik was nog helemaal niet uitgesproken!!"

"Maar ik wel met jou!" riep ik schel terug waarna ik me weer omdraaide en door wilde lopen, als ik niet tegen een zekere persoon was opgebotst.

"Wow, hé Amy, gaat alles wel goed?" Gedesoriënteerd keek ik op nadat ik bijna omviel en Draco me vast hield zodat ik uiteindelijk toch niet viel.

"Oh hé Draco, sorry. Nee het gaat helemaal niet goed. Ik voel me klote en heb ruzie met Belinda zoals je al hoorde. Ze denkt dat alles bij mij vanzelf zal gaan en dat ik van alles gewend ben, wat ik helemaal niet ben! En ik kan niet zomaar iemand -" Opeens besefte ik tegen wie ik aan het praten was en hield abrupt op. Dit mocht ik hem absoluut niet vertellen. Dan zou alles voor niets zijn geweest!

"Dat je niet zomaar iemand… wat?" vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Hoe moest ik me hier nou weer uit redden?

"Oh laat ook maar. Ik zeur te veel, het heeft helemaal niets met jou te maken en ik belast je alleen maar met mijn zorgen," zei ik en zette een neppe glimlach op waarna ik snel langs hem heen liep.

"Hé maar Amy! Wacht even! Ik moet je nog even spreken!" riep Draco en pakte haastig mijn arm. Ik verstarde even en mijn spieren spande zich heel even allemaal aan. Draco liep gelijk los en ik ontspande weer.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg hij en ik voelde me opeens heel vreemd. Het was hetzelfde gevoel dat ik altijd had gehad in het bos als er iets niet goed was. Was hij niet goed? Of kwam het gewoon doordat ik boos was en even geen zin had om te praten en dat hij een beetje onhandig me tegen hield? Vast wel het laatste, Draco was niet slecht, niet tegen mij in ieder geval.

"Sorry Draco, maar ik voel me opeens helemaal niet goed meer. Ik denk dat ik even wat moet eten, misschien dat dat helpt."

"Oh, dan ga ik wel even mee, of wil je dat niet?"

"Misschien is het beter als ik even alleen iets ga eten. Maar ik kan vandaag beginnen bij jou, dus ik spreek je vanmiddag wel."

"Oké, kom maar als je klaar bent."

Met een rot gevoel liep ik naar buiten. Ik had helemaal geen honger, ik wilde alleen even alleen zijn. Bellinda was zo gemeen geweest! Ze begreep er ook niets van! Ik had al vanaf het begin voorspelt dat ze totaal de verkeerde persoon hadden uitgekozen om dit te doen, en dit maakte dat alleen maar duidelijker. Hoe kunnen zie aan iemand vragen om een bed met een man te delen, alleen om erachter te komen of die man een dooddoener is wat sowieso al walgelijk is omdat je niet hoort te spelen met iemands gevoelens, en dan dat ook nog eens te vragen aan iemand die nog amper gevoelens kent! Ik walgde van mr. Bunneham, hoe kon hij?! En ik had nog eens niets te kiezen ook! 'Je moet doen wat je opgedragen wordt,' alsof dit een gewone missie was. Ik kon mensen als de beste opsporen, ik kon duelleren als de beste en wat kreeg ik voor een opdracht? Verleid een man die we verdenken van dooddoener zijnde. Dat paste ook helemaal in mijn straatje, ik gaf het helemaal toe!

Boos schopte ik een blikje weg en een paar mensen keken me wat geschrokken aan en liepen dan snel door. Die woede uitbarstingen moest ik niet hebben als Draco in de buurt was. Dan zou hij me wel gelijk een vreemd persoon vinden waar hij zijn bed echt niet mee wilde delen!

Ik keek op mijn horloge, het was net middag geworden, en prompt begon mijn maag te knorren. Ik besloot om wat te gaan eten, misschien dat het mijn boosheid weg zou nemen.

"Het is allemaal zo oneerlijk!" zei ik zielig tegen Dennis toen we met een stuk chocola in onze handen en een glas wijn op de bank naar de tv zaten te kijken. "Ik bedoel, Belinda denkt dat ik één of ander wezen ben dat alles slik. Maar, ik kan toch niet zomaar doen alsof ik van hem hou? Ik voel me al zo schuldig, want hij is echt super aardig tegen me! En telkens verraad ik me bijna bij hem en dat wekt toch argwaan? Ik bedoel, hij ziet duidelijk dat me iets niet helemaal goed zit en hij wil me helpen! Maar hij kan me niet helpen omdat ik hem niet kan zeggen wat me mis zit!"

"Ja, dat is lastig. Misschien moet je Belinda een tijdje maar niet zien. Het gaat de laatste tijd niet echt lekker tussen jullie."

"Dat komt omdat ze me altijd moet laten herinneren aan die stomme opdracht." Er klonk een knalletje buiten. "Wat is dat?"

"Vast een van die rotjochies die weer een eens een rotje afsteekt. Ik ga ze echt eens slaan die stomme kinderen! Kleine baby's slapen al om deze tijd!" zei Dennis boos en ik moest lachen.

"Nou die kleine kindertjes slapen hier wel doorheen!" Op dat moment ging de deurbel en ik keek even naar Dennis. "Dat zou haar toch niet zijn hè? Moet ik open doen? Of doen alsof er niemand thuis is?"

"Het licht brandt, ze weet dat je thuis bent. En je weet niet eens op zij het wel is, nou doe open die deur of moet ik het doen?"

"Doe jij het maar," zei ik en gaf hem een futloos duwtje. Hij stond op en liep weg.

Levenloos staarde ik naar de tv, ik wilde helemaal niet dat ze kwam. Ik had absoluut geen zin in haar! Dennis had gelijk, misschien was het maar beter als we elkaar maar even niet zagen.

"Jezus!! Amy! Er staat een ontzettend lekkere man voor je deur! Ik deed de deur open en voor het eerst in mijn hele leven wist ik niets te zeggen! Waar haal je die vandaan?! En -" Dennis keek me met grote ogen aan toen ik hem afkapte.

"Draco!" zei ik en sprong op, lichtelijk geschrokken, lichtelijk blij. Ik rende halsoverkop naar de deur en kwam wankelend tot stilstand.

"Draco," zei ik met en glimlach en opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en Draco keek terug met zijn charmante glimlach die hij altijd opzette als hij me begroete.

"Amy, ik dacht even dat ik het verkeerde huis te pakken had. Wie is die andere…"

"Mijn buurman! Dennis, waar ik je over verteld had. Maar, wat doe je hier? Waarom sta je hier voor mijn huis met… zonnebloemen?" vroeg ik toen ik de bloemen in zijn hand had ontdekt.

"Nou, de zon scheen vandaag duidelijk niet in jou leventje, dus ik dacht dat je wel wat opvrolijking kon gebruiken. Maar ik zie al dat het beter gaat, dus je hebt ze eigenlijk niet meer nodig."

"Jawel! Hier! Geef maar!" zei ik en trok de bloemen uit zijn hand en liep ermee naar de keuken. "Kom maar binnen hoor! Neem een glas wijn!" zei ik over mijn schouder en zag hem grinniken en zijn jas uittrekken.

Dennis zat versuft op de bank en met een big-smile wees ik naar de bloemen in mijn hand voordat ik ze huppelend verder bracht nar de keuken en ze in een vaas zette.

"Dennis, schenk jij wat wijn in voor Draco?" riep ik en hij snelde naar me toe om een extra glas te pakken.

"Is dat Draco? Je baas, slash opdracht, slash geliefde?"

"Slash ja," zei ik terug. "En nu niet gaan stotteren, je krijgt hem toch niet, hij is van mij en hij is hetero. Nou opschieten jij! Je laat een gast niet eeuwig wachten!"

"Eej! Ik ben ook een gast hoor!"

"Nee, jij bent mijn toekomstige huisgenoot, dat is iets heel anders."

"Mag ik hier echt komen wonen? Wauw! Dan kunnen we nog vaker samen zijn!"

"Nee! Nou geef hem nou zijn drinken!"

"Ja, ja!"

"Hoe laat gaan we morgen roeien?" vroeg Dennis toen hij de deur uit stapte.

"Eeuhm, half 8, oké? 's Avonds wel he! Ik werk gewoon overdag!"

"Is goed! Ik reserveer wel een boot! Nog veel plezier met je man!" Ik deed de deur dicht en zuchtte. Dennis had me overgehaald om mee te gaan roeien, ik kende die hele sport niet.

"Dus dat is je bijna-huispartner," zei Draco als conclusie en ik glimlachte.

"Ja, dat is Dennis, je kan hem niet over het hoofd zien."

"Nee, dat zeker niet!"

"Jou in tegenstelling…"

"Mij? Zie je mij over het hoofd?!" Ik grinnikte.

"Nog meer wijn?" vroeg ik en zonder op antwoord te wachten schonk ik zijn glas vol.

"Zo jij houdt wel van wat drinken, niet?"

"Ja, ik vind deze erg goed zelfs!" zei ik met een brede glimlach.

De rest van de avond kon ik me niet zo goed mee herinneren. Ik had het erg gezellig en erg veel op.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een stevige hoofdpijn en toen ik naar de keuken slofte om koffie te zetten slaakte ik een gil omdat Draco nog op mijn bank lag.

"Waar kom jij vandaan?!" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Ik ben nooit weg gegaan."

"Oh, beetje lekker geslapen?"

"Nee, je bank zit goed, maar slaapt vreselijk."

"Koffie?"

"Lekker."

(A/N) Hej mensen, het gaat steeds langer duren voordat er een stukje aan komt, het spijt me daarvoor maar ik heb het gewoon onwijs druk. Kusjes


	9. Nieuwe ervaringen

_De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een stevige hoofdpijn en toen ik naar de keuken slofte om koffie te zetten slaakte ik een gil omdat Draco nog op mijn bank lag._

"_Waar kom jij vandaan?!" vroeg ik verbaasd._

"_Ik ben nooit weg gegaan."_

"_Oh, beetje lekker geslapen?"_

"_Nee, je bank zit goed, maar slaapt vreselijk."_

"_Koffie?"_

"_Lekker."_

Hoofdstuk 8: Nieuwe ervaringen

Wankelend liep ik door de gang met twee koppen koffie in mijn hand. Ik vond het na al die tijd nog steeds moeilijk om op hakken te lopen. Ik had Belinda al een paar dagen niet meer gesproken en het ging steeds beter tussen Draco en mij. Het was nu laat in de middag en ik moest nog een vertaling maken. Ik was niet dol op mijn werk, maar moeilijk was het niet, het was alleen saai.

Ik duwde de deur van het voorstukje open waar ik zat en liep door naar Draco's kantoor.  
"Hier een kop koffie. Neem nou even pauze, je bent al de hele dag non-stop bezig!" zei ik tegen Draco en zette de kop op zijn bureau. Hij keek op en glimlachte.

"Je zorgt veel te goed voor me, waaraan heb ik zo'n goede assistente verdient? Je hebt helemaal gelijk, ik werk veel te hard door! Maar het moet af! Ga vanavond mee uit eten, al goed-makertje," zei hij en ik glimlachte terug.

"Goed-makertje van wat?"

"Van dat ik mijn fantastische assistente te weinig aandacht heb gegeven en van de schoudermassage die ze me zal geven!"

"Een schoudermassage? Weet je het zeker?" vroeg ik met een ondeugende blik en hij knipoogde.

"Helemaal." Ik liep met een grijns naar zijn kant van het bureau en begon hem te masseren. "Ik wist wel dat ik er goed aan deed, dit mag je vaker doen," zei hij met een dromerige stem en ik grinnikte.

"Dan wil ik er wel wat voor terug hoor, ik kan zo'n massage ook wel eens gebruiken."

"Vanavond diner dus, ik haal je rond zeven uur op."

"Oké, moet ik iets speciaals aan? Netjes, sexy, zeg het maar."

"Je moet aan doen waar jij je prettig in voelt."

"Oké, dat wordt dus mijn vaders overhemd."

"Op je vaders overhemd na, die mag je aan doen als we weer thuis komen." Ik lachte kort en haalde even snel een hand door zijn haar, voordat ik mijn eigen kop pakte en terug naar mijn eigen bureautje ging.

"Als je die vertaling af hebt mag je naar huis en neem je een lekker bad!" riep hij me achterna en ik grinnikte.

Zodra ik de vertaling af had gaf ik hem aan Draco, nadat hij beloofd had daar niet aan te werken, en ging naar huis. Zoals Draco had gezegd nam ik thuis een heerlijk bad en begon me om te kleden voor het etentje.

De bel ging en ik keek op de klok, half zeven, dat kon Draco niet zijn. Ik hinkelde naar de deur terwijl ik mijn panty aantrok en deed de deur open.

"Nee Dennis, vandaag niet, ik ga uit eten," zei ik en zag een grote grijns voor de deur.

"Met Draco? Het gaat wel goed tussen jullie hè!" zei hij en wurmde zich langs mij heen. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en deed de deur achter hem dicht.

"Dennis, hij komt zo! Ik moet er goed uitzien en ik wil hem niet laten wachten. Dan denkt hij dat ik zo'n laatkomer ben enzo en dat wil ik niet!"

"Even over dat hè," zei opeens met een serieuze stem.

"Wat?"

"Nou, Draco is je opdracht hè? Je moet uitvinden of hij een slechterik is, zo een als die ons aanviel. Die jongens lijken me behoorlijk gevaarlijk."

"Nou, Dennis ik kan dat echt wel aan hoor."

"Nee, dat bedoel ik niet -"

"Wat dan?!" vroeg ik gepikeerd. Waar wilde die gast heen? Ik wist echt wel wat ik aan het doen was! Waar bemoeide hij zich mee?

"Als je me nou laat uitpraten!" zei hij en verhefte zijn stem. Ik keek hem wat wantrouwig aan. "Die jongens zijn denk ik geen jochies en zeker niet achterlijk! Heb je er ooit aan gedacht dat ze eigenlijk wel eens kunnen weten dat jij daar opuit bent? En dat ze jou strikken en de eerstvolgende mogelijkheid, als hij jou vertrouwen heeft je vermoorden?"

"Dennis ik heb hier geen tijd voor! Die mensen weten helemaal niet dat ik een spion ben! Ze kennen me niet eens! Doe nou niet zo achterlijk! Wat weet jij er nou van, je bent een dreuzel zeg!"

"Ja! En dreuzels kunnen ook slim zijn hoor! Dat ze geen hocus-pocus kunnen en niet met een mantel en een punthoed rondlopen betekend niet dat ze geen vermoedens kunnen hebben en door mensen heen kunnen kijken! Nou die vent is rijk, ziet er goed uit en is vreselijk charmant! Jij bent knap, zelfverzekerd en slim en komt zomaar uit de lucht vallen en stort je op hem, alsof hij niets doorheeft!"

"Ik val niet zomaar op hem! Hij heeft de aanzet gedaan om uit te gaan hoor! Hij komt langs mijn huis om bloemen te geven, hij kwam elke dag aan de balie om met me te gaan lunchen! Wat nou ik kom uit de lucht vallen?!"

"Precies! Hij! En zet je dat niet tot denken? Misschien heeft hij wel een opdracht, misschien ben jij wel zijn missie!"

"Kom nou Dennis! Hoor jezelf toch eens! Ach, ik had het je nooit moeten vertellen! Nou, ga alsjeblieft weg! Ik moet me klaar maken." Boos keek ik hem aan en hij keek verslagen terug.

"Ik ben alleen maar bezorgd, dat weet je. Doe nou geen domme dingen en kijk uit." Met nog een boze blik jaagde ik hem de deur uit en was weer alleen. Die stomme dreuzel, wat dacht hij wel niet? Hij verpestte mijn hele avond met z'n stomme theorieën!

Niet lang daarna, nadat ik me had klaar gemaakt, ging de bel. Met een glimlach deed ik de deur open, maar die verdween toen ik zag wat er voor de deur stond. Met een gil sprong ik opzij, nog net een rode straal ontwijkend. Ik draaide me om en rende naar de deur van de woonkamer terwijl ik naar mijn stok tastte. Ik raakte in paniek toen ik me bedacht dat die nog op de eettafel lach. Ik was er geweest. Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn om mijn stok niet bij me te hebben en de deur open te doen zonder eerst door het raampje te kijken!

Mijn voeten gleden onder mij vandaan terwijl mijn pantysokjes zich open scheurden aan de houten vloer. Dit mocht niet mijn einde zijn! Ik rende de woonkamer in, maar dat was niet goed genoeg, ik had naar de tafel moeten rennen, want nu zat ik klem. Klem tussen de muren en de ramen, en de dooddoener. Ik hoorde hoe hij de deur had open gesmeten en hoe hij me snel volgde naar de woonkamer. Ik rende net de woonkamer in toen mijn voeten zich naar elkaar trokken en ik met een grote smak op de grond kwam.

Ik was even mijn oriëntatie kwijt, maar zodra ik de zware voetstappen weer hoorde begon mijn instinct te werken. Helaas, mijn instinct dat ik had gekregen na de jaren in het wild, was te laat. Zodra ik me omdraaide keek ik recht tegen een toverstok en een gemaskerde man met een zwart gewaad.

Dit was het dan. Ik zou nooit mijn taak af kunnen maken, omdat ik te dom was om mijn deur zomaar open te doen en mijn stok op mijn tafel te laten liggen. Ik zou jong sterven, zonder enige waarde en met ruzie met een vriend, die me nog zo gewaarschuwd had.

Met grote ogen keek ik naar het masker voor me en ik wist dat het grijnsde, alleen, het grijnsde te vroeg. Ik hoorde buiten het grint knarsen en iemand kwam aanlopen. De dooddoener had het ook gehoord en verstijfde even. Het was nu een kwestie van tijd en timing wat er zou gebeuren, het hing totaal af van wat Draco zou doen. Ik voelde de adrenaline door mijn aderen stromen en begon een te grijnzen. Mijn belager keek me vreemd aan, waarschijnlijk dacht hij dat ik een of andere psychopathisch persoontje was, maar wie gaat er dan ook grijnzen als die oog in oog staat met de dood? Ik dus.

"Het is alleen maar ene kwestie van tijd, ben jij eerder of is hij?" fluisterde ik op een even psychopathische manier als mijn grijs. Ik zag nu de ogen van mijn belager achter het masker groot worden was onbegrip en ik wist dat hij van mijn reactie schrok. Hij had waarschijnlijk gedacht dat ik doodsbang zou zijn en zou smeken om genade of zoiets!

"Amy?" riep Draco die bij mijn deur was aangekomen. Zijn stem klonk wat vreemd, logisch want mijn deur stond wagenwijd open.

"Zal ik schreeuwen?" vroeg ik met nog steeds een grijns op mijn gezicht. "Of je moet me heel snel doden." De man twijfelde, daardoor wist ik dat hij niet hier was om mij te doden. Als ik dood moest was ik allang dood geweest. Waarschijnlijk moest hij me of bang maken, wat niet was gelukt, of hij moest me levend het huis uit krijgen, wat nu ook niet meer zou lukken. Nu moest hij zelf nog het huis uit komen, levend. Als hij slim was zou hij de rechter deur nemen en zo precies gelijk met Draco de andere kant van de muur bereiken. En de dooddoener was ook slim. Hij verdween net om het hoekje toen Draco de kamer binnen kwam en keek me vreemd aan.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Op dat moment verdween alle adrenaline uit mijn bloed en op zo'n moment val je terug in een donker gat zonder spanning. Het naarste gevoel wat je kunt krijgen.

"Ik had bezoek. Kun je mijn stok even van tafel pakken?" Draco schudde verward zijn hoofd terwijl hij naar de tafel liep.

"Bezoek? Van wie? En waarom heb je je stok nodig en waarom in hemelsnaam zit je op de grond als je bezoek had en laat je de deur wijd open?"

"Ben je nou echt zo dom als je blond bent Draco? Ik kreeg bezoek van een man in een zwart gewaad met een heel leuk masker op, alsof hij een gemaskerd bal zou bezoeken. Alleen was deze niet van plan een gemaskerd bal te bezoeken, maar mij iets aan te doen."

"Je bedoelt dooddoeners," zei hij kalm en keek me strak aan. "Amy, even serieus. Dooddoeners komen niet zomaar iemands huis binnen, zeker niet in een dreuzelwijk."

"Denk je dat ik dit verzin? Lekker ben jij. Er was hier echt een dooddoener, Draco!"

"Waarom heeft hij je dan niet gedood? Daar had hij alle tijd en kans voor en waarom ben jij dan nu niet doodsbang dat hij terug komt?"

"Waarom zou ik doodsbang zijn? Ik kom dan wel ergens anders vandaan, maar ik ben niet laf ofzo hoor! En hij komt nu toch niet meer terug, omdat ik nu ieder moment op mijn hoede ben. En waarom hij mij niet vermoord had, dat waren blijkbaar niet zijn ordes. Hij moest me of meenemen of erg bang maken, geen van beide is gelukt."

"Je zou doodsbang moeten zijn, misschien nu niet meer, maar wel daarnet dan. Waarom was je niet bang?"

"Misschien was ik wel bang, maar wat dan nog? Dat helpt je toch niet en doodgaan doet geen pijn, in ieder geval, dat denk ik. Als je dicht bij de natuur leeft ga je heel anders denken over het leven Draco, het is niet leuk als ik dood zou gaan, maar ik zou er geen last van hebben, niet?"

"Nogal egoïstisch gedacht, vind je niet?" zei hij terwijl hij zijn mantel ophing en op de bank ging zitten.

"Thee?" vroeg ik terwijl ik naar de keuken liep. "Als je niet egoïstisch bent in de mensenwereld, dan kom je nergens. Uiteindelijk is iedereen egoïstisch en ach, ik ken zo weinig mensen, het zou de wereld niet veel verschil brengen als ik dood ging."

"Maar wie zegt dat het niet erg is?" vroeg Draco en kwam naar me toe lopen.

"Het is misschien wat naar voor diegene die veel om mij geven… zoals Dennis misschien," zei ik terwijl ik de thee toch maar omwisselde voor een alcoholisch drankje.

"Alleen Dennis? Ik denk niet alleen Dennis, wat denk jij?" zei hij en ging voor me staan terwijl hij een van de twee glazen overnam.

"Dat weet ik niet, zeg jij het maar," zei ik en keek hem uitdagend aan. Draco kwam steeds dichterbij.

"Hmm, ik zou niet willen dat je dood gaat hoor," zei hij en ik grijnsde.

"Nee, dat mis je een veel te goede assistent."

"Niet allen dat, dacht ik zo," zei hij en stond nu heel dicht tegenover me. Ik voelde zijn adem over mijn gezicht heen gaan. Hij streelde met de achterkant van zijn hand over mijn wang en ik huiverde even.

Vanaf dat moment leerde ik een nieuw gevoel kennen, lust. Ik wilde hem hebben, ik moest hem hebben en bij iedere aanraking smachtte ik naar meer.

Ik kon er niet meer tegen. Draco stond al minstens vijf minuten lang voor me, naar me te kijken en zo nu en dan mijn wang te strelen. Ik wist niet hoe hij het vol hield om zo te blijven doen, maar ik had er in ieder geval genoeg van.

"Ik ben dit wachten zat," mompelde ik en zette mijn glas met een klap op het aanrecht en drukte mijn lippen op die van Draco. Blijkbaar had hij hierop gewacht, want bijna gelijk sloten zijn armen zich om mijn middel en drukte me tegen zich aan. Ik moest op mijn tenen staan om erbij te komen en dat kostte vrij veel moeite. Draco vond het blijkbaar ook irritant en tilde me en stukje op en liep richting de bank. Daar zakte hij naar beneden, zo dat ik boven op hem kwam te zitten. Mijn armen zaten om zijn nek en ik voelde hoe langzaam zijn handen onder mijn blouse gleden. Ik zicht met mijn handen naar de knoopjes van zijn overhemd en kreeg ze en voor een los met veel gepriegel. Ik liet Draco mijn blouse over mijn hoofd uit trekken en ik keek hem aan.

Ik keek naar zijn ontblote bovenlijf en gleed met mijn handen over zijn borst en daarna over zijn schouders. Op zijn rechterschouder zat en lijnvormig litteken. Zijn schouders waren breed en glad, zijn huid glansde bijna, maar zijn rechterschouder zag er niet helemaal normaal uit.

"Hoe kom je hieraan?" vroeg ik terwijl ik met mijn vinger over het litteken ging.

"Mijn vader was kwaad op me, toen ik een jaar of 17 à 18 was. We stonden in de tuin en hij sloeg me. Ik viel en belandde op een steen. Mijn schouder was verbrijzeld." Ik was stil en kuste zijn schouder.

"Het is niet erg, ik heb ook littekens," zei ik en keek naar mijn eigen borst. Precies tussen mijn borsten liep een groot, lelijk litteken. Ik was er niet blij mee, maar het kon me eigenlijk ook niet zoveel schelen. Draco gleed erover heen met zijn vinger en kuste daarna ook mijn litteken, net als ik bij hem had gedaan.

"Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen, ik ben tenslotte wel je baas," zei hij en keek me oprecht aan.

"Baas of geen baas, ik beslis nog altijd over wat ik wil of niet. En nu, nu wil ik jou," zei ik met hese stem en zoende Draco weer en hij gaf antwoord door terug te zoenen.

Die avond sloegen we diner over en belandde we in mijn bed. Terwijl mijn kat het huis uit vluchtte maakte Draco mij een nieuw ervaring rijker.


End file.
